First Days After
by Chiflower
Summary: 36 hours after the season finale.
1. Chapter 1

As Mike and Dina were led to the Infirmary by the guard, they continued their conversation:  
Mike-'I feel awful that this happened because we brought Johnny back to help us.'

Dina-"You couldn't have known it would work out this way.'

Mike-; But what I can't believe is that Cameron won't answer our calls! We will have to let Kay know after we assess what's going on.'

With that, they entered the Infirmary. It was a large drab windowless room with cots lining the walls. Some were empty, but most were taken up by men resting, or getting some form of treatment. Each bed had a privacy curtain , some were pulled around the person, while most were open. Dina and Mike noted that each person was handcuffed to the bed by their foot and opposite wrist, which looked like it make a bad situation even worse. As they made this way through the room, Dina received many blown kisses, and whistles, until Mike flashed his badge and barked at the prisoners, which quieted them down.

The guard checked his paper and approached one of the beds with the curtain pulled and said—'This is him'. Dina and Mike found the end of curtain and entered the space and pulled it back around them. There they found the twin resting quietly, with his eyes closed. Dina put her hand on his shoulder to gently arouse him. He slowly began to lift his eyebrows and his eyelids fluttered.

With that, she gently brushed his hair off of his forehead and spoke his name softly, 'Johnathon, it's me-Dina. Wake up."

In a very groggy manner he slurred out; "'m Cam, not Johnny."

With that, Dina gave Mike a very surprised look. Mike blurted out—"Man, they gave him the good stuff!" The twin drew his un-cuffed knee up, wincing at the movement, and turned his head toward Dina, still seeming to try to open his eyes.

Dina repeated, 'Come on Johnny, Wake up.'

The man again answered, 'I'm Cameron Black, the amazing Cameron Black, Why does everyone keep calling me Johnny….' As he finished that sentence, he seemed to fall right back to sleep. As if that proclamation took all of his energy. His knee dropped to the side and his face fell back into a relaxed, peaceful sleep.

Dina again sought out Mike'e eye contact and gave a startled look. Mike smiled, and said, "He is really out of it!" Dina whispered under her breath as she starred at the man lying asleep in the bed, ''Ya do think it's just the drugs..Right?"

'Of Course. It has to be.'' replied Mike.

Ya, I'm sure you're right'. But she kept studying his form. She picked up his hand as if to look at his fingerprints. Her eyes seemed to light up as she quickly moved to his ankle. She uncovered his ankle and foot by pulling his sock down a bit and pulled up his pant leg, looking at it closely. She found an old scar and gasped. Next she moved up to his abdomen, and pulled up his prison uniform, so she could look at his belly. She quietly spoke to Mike, " Remember when Cam said he was out of commission for a month because of a trick gone bad? Well, he was. He had a ruptured spleen and had it removed. Look! Here is the scar!" She ran her fingers across it.

This awoke him, and he swatted her hand away and said, "Whats going on?'

"Cameron—Take it easy! It's Dina and Mike. You are gonna be Ok, just relax." He finally got his eyes opened, and smiled a weak smile at her. He adjusted himself and realized that he was shackled to the bed.

'Didn't I finish the trick?' he looked very confused and suddenly panic gripped him. 'Johnathon!" he blurted out as he pulled at the cuffs trying to sit up. To which Dina put both hands on his shoulders to keep him lying down and hushed him in his ear. Cameron winced and let groaned at the explosive moment that he had just tried.

"Look Cam, we don't know what happened here, but somehow Johnathon escaped and you are here in prison. Everyone thinks you are Johnny,' she whispered very softly in his ear, hoping that the pain killers had worn off enough for him to understand. He turned his head to look at her.

"You can tell that I'm Cameron?"

'Yes, darling, I looked at the scar from when you had your spleen removed. That's one thing you and your twin do not share." "We are gonna figure this out, Cam. Just relax and go back to sleep. You have been hurt and have been given some pain medicine. We won't leave you until you get out of here." She rubbed his forehead, pushing his hair back a very repetitive motion, over and over, until sleep overtook him again.

Mike, she whispered as she grabbed his hand. 'What are we gonna do?"

'I already texted Kay,' he said. She is on her way to take fingerprints. 'Do you know what doctor and hospital would have the records from the surgery? With the records and fingerprints, we can get the DA to release him.'

Cameron started to stir again. 'Owe, Owe, Owe, it hurts!' he said as he tossed his head back and forth on the skimpy pillow. He drew his knee up and tried to turnover, but was prevented by the cuffs.

Dina quickly said, 'Hey, Hey Hey, Be still! What hurts?'

"EVERYTHING! My head, my back and my chest." She had been told that he might have broken ribs and he was found bleeding from the back of his head. They had tried to put stitches in, but he was not very corporative. As he turned, she could see that the wound was oozing a lot and the pillow was soaked with blood, under him.

She poked her head out of the curtain to say, 'We need help in here. He is bleeding."

Just at that point Kay arrived. She had beed escorted to the Infirmary by a guard. She wore her badge in clear site to assist her with access. She had the evidence kit in her hand.

Two orderlies came in and un-cuffed the prisoner, and quickly turned him to his side and reattached the cuffs to the same side of the bed. Kay squatted down to meet Cameron's eyes. He had them squeezed shut and was clenching his jaw, breathing, no hissing through the pain of the sudden unexpected movement. The nurse arrived to assess the wound. She started to remove the stitches to replace them. He gasped again, in pain.

Kay reached her hand out to the nurse to stop her. ' He needs more pain medicine before you do that.'

'Yes I think you are right. The rest had clearly worn off.' She left and returned with a syringe, an alcohol wipe and a bandaid. She inched a corner of his waistband down and quickly administered the morphine in a shot to his right hip. His eyes popped open in shock, but then seemed to glaze over as he relaxed. She waited for a few minutes for the medicine to take full effect and then tended to the stitches, and cleaned the wound. Cam didn't even react as she sprayed a topical anecseptic, restitched it and bandaged it without any further problems. She helped him get into a clean top, put a new pillowcase on and helped him get comfortable on his side to avoid pressure on the wound.

He quickly dozed off again. While he was asleep, Kay took his fingerprints and Mike called to get the medical records emailed to him.

In the meantime Kay was on the phone to get the Warden to transfer him to the hospital, as was the custom when the care exceeded the ability of the Infirmary. Her argument was that, he had helped the FBI, and now the FBI was gonna help him. The arrangements were made and the Warden agreed.

Kay had another agent come to get the evidence kit as well as bring an ankle monitor. This was part of the agreement to move him. As the twin began to awaken, the nurse gave him 2 pills to take to help with the pain. Dina stepped in and handed them to him one at a time with some sips of water. Since he was on his side and the prison cot didn't adjust, he had to prop himself up, causing rib pain and he grimaced as he did, but he was able to complete the maneuver and swallow the pills. The ambulance arrived outside. Johnathon was transported to it on a gurney and loaded in. Kay climbed in with him and immediately wrapped him in a hug.

He looked at her, still wearing a very groggy expression, but he seemed to realize that everything was going to be ok.

Mike and Dina went back to the Archive to talk to the rest of the team and try to brainstorm the situation and solve the puzzle as to how the switch could have happened.

The ambulance arrived at the ED. As it pulled into the bay, Kay's phone rang. It was Diekens. The DA swiftly reviewed the evidence and cleared the case. It was Cameron Black, and he could be released. Kay still wanted him to be checked out by a non prison doctor, but the ankle monitor was removed. She texted the news to Mike and asked him and Dina to get an outfit for Cam and anything else she thought he would want, in case he stayed in the hospital overnight.

In the ED, Cameron was settled onto a comfortable gurney. His vital signs were taken and he was helped to change into a standard hospital gown. All evidence of his prison stay were now gone. At this point, Kay could see all of the injuries that had been done to Cameron—the bruises, the cuts and scrapes that had been hidden by the uniform. He was groggy, and appeared uncomfortable from his injuries, but allowed the medical team to do their job. They checked him out from head to toe. Kay jumped out of her seat when the doctor pushed deeply into his belly, looking for signs of injury. and Cameron howled and pushed him away. He was taken for x-rays, head CT and an abdominal CT to further check for uncovered injuries. It was confirmed, 2 cracked ribs and a concussion, but no other internal bleeding or injuries were found. The belly pain was from the lower injured ribs. The doctor confirmed that there was not a need for any surgery. They had been prepared for the possibility based on the exam. Everyone breathed a sign of relief and Kay choked back the tears when she heard the good news. Cameron seemed oblivious to the news, since the testing had been so painful, and he had received more pain medications to help him tolerate the testing.  
An IV was started to give him drugs that were needed for the testing and as long as it was there, the doctors gave him antibiotics to decrease the likelihood of infection. He would stay in the ED for at least 6 more hours to get the second dose. Then it was up to him. He could chose to stay overnight to get IV pain meds and antibiotics, or if he felt up to it, he could go home with oral pain meds and antibiotics.

Mike and Dina had arrived at the hospital to check on Cam. Dina and Kay looked at Cam as he debated his options. He shifted in the bed and still winced as he moved, but clearly decided that he wanted to go home. Kay and Dina tried to talk him out of that decision, but in the end, Cam was determined to get home. When the time came, he took one more dose of IV narcotics and with that in his system, got himself dressed and presentable. He plopped himself in the wheelchair that was waiting for him, and Mike pushed him to the car, with Dina and Kay on each side.

When they arrived at the Archive, Gunther and Jordan were there to meet them. Gunther helped Cameron out of the car and put Cam's arm over his neck to support him as he walked in.

The question was posed; "Do you want to go to the bed or the couch?"

"The couch, I'm dizzy."

"You got it,'"Gunter replied as he assisted him there, while Jordan ran to grab some pillows and a blanket for his boss. Kay slipped off his jacket and Gunter lifted his legs to prop them on the trunk so the he was deeply reclined on the couch.

Dina quickly grabbed a cold wet cloth to apply to his head to help with the dizziness. She asked, "Are you hungry? Maybe you are dizzy because you are hungry.'

Cameron slowly said, "not really'' and he closed his eyes and settled into the couch.

"Cameron, you have to eat, you haven't eaten all day, you need to get your strength back. Come on, I bought take out from your favorite deli down the street," Dina told him.

"No, I really don't think I could eat anything, I don't think I could keep it down."

'Oh, ok, the doctor gave you lozenges to suck on for nausea. Take one —here" and Kay unwrapped one and said, "open up".

Cam looked at her and after an irritated sigh, he complied, but said, "I can do it myself, I'm not a little kid."

Kay looked back at him and said, "Ya, and in a few minutes, I'm gonna help you with dinner.".

He laid his head back down on the couch, but quickly bounced it up as he caught the stitches on the couch. Dina saw what had happened and heard the yelp. She quickly adjusted the pillow to provide relief, and leaned down and gently rubbed his forehead.

'Thanks Dina, Much better!'

After starring at Cameron while he rested on the couch for about 15 minutes with a container ready in case the nausea got the best of him , Dina finally asked, 'How are you feeling now?'

'Ok, the nausea seems to have passed and the medicines are working, because my ribs seem OK when I sit still, and my head is not pounding anymore."

"Great, then its time for dinner! I'll go heat it up."

Cameron just huffed, "I'm not hungry!" he exclaimed.

'Do I look like I care? You are going to eat something." Dina called from the Kitchen.

Kay brought him some Ginger Ale and held the straw for him to take a sip. He reached out to grab the glass and his unsteady hand spilled it a bit. Kay quickly grabbed it—"Hey it's OK, don't worry about it. The towel caught it all. It didn't get on anything."

With that, Cam gently put his head back, 'I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"As soon as you eat something, we will help you to bed.' He just silently nodded and closed his eyes.

He was startled as Dina put a clean towel under his chin to act as a bib, and sat down beside him with a bowl of noodle soup. She brought the spoon to his lips, just as she did when she fed her friend's toddler and said, 'Come on, open up', and she slid the noodles into his mouth.

Behind him, Kay adjusted the pillows once more to support him in more of a sitting position. Before he knew it, he had eaten all of it. He rested his head back as his eyes fluttered again and he began to drift off. Gunter stepped up to help him to the bed. He reached under Cameron's armpits to help him stand and then shifted to get his arm over his neck to support him as he shuffled with him to the bedroom.

Luckily, the clothes that Dina had grabbed and brought to the hospital, were really a pair of Cameron's PJs. Flannel bottoms and a soft tee shirt. Jordon grabbed the pillows from the couch and positioned them on the bed. Cam was helped to sit down and he winced as his weight adjusted onto the mattress. Gunther, brought his legs up and tucked the blankets snuggly around him. 'You can shower in the morning' he whispered to Cam . In just a few minutes, he was on his good side, curled up and softly snoring.

Everyone tip toed out. The bathroom light was turned on and the bedroom door was left open in case Cameron called out for help.

In the main room, Mike had opened a bottle of wine and grabbed glasses for everyone. He poured the white wine for each of them. After the day they had all had, they could all use a drink.

And the conversation started. They all quickly realized that no one had any idea as to exactly how the switch happened.

'I hope he is better tomorrow,' Dina said.

'Ya, maybe we can figure this out. The FBI will certainly want a statement,' replied Kay. 'They are already working to find Johnathon. In fact they are heading to MW to see what see knows."

'NO NO NO'- was heard from the bedroom. They all went running in. Cam was thrashing around in bed, screaming with his eyes closed.

'Is he seizing?' Jordan said worriedly.

'NO -its a nightmare,' Dina said running to his bedside. Kay instinctively went to the other side and Mike put his hands on his legs, trying to give him some structure. Both Kay and Dina wrapped their arms around him to try to hold him still, but that seemed to make him fight harder. Jordan quickly grabbed a cold washcloth and put it on his head, which seemed to wake him up. He had tears running down his cheeks and he was panting. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were darting around the room as if he was looking for someone. He didn't seem to see his friends at all. It was a pure night terror! Kay pulled him to her— putting his head on her shoulder and rubbing his back while humming him lullaby.

Finally Can whispered-'What happened?'

Dina whispered back-'You had a dream'

Cam laid back down and winced as he did it. 'No it was a memory." "It was the memory of prison." He repeated the story of how Johnathon has told him that he didn't want to run away with HIM. That was the last memory he had of his brother. He awoke dressed in the prison uniform with the black eye, and a pounding headache on the floor of the visitation room in the prison. Johnny must have punched him out and switched places. The nightmare continued as people assumed that he was Johnny. They thought he was messing around and not following the rules and unwritten procedures of the prison and was purposely pissing people off. He had sat with the wrong crowd at the wrong table and when he was outside out of view of the guards, he had gotten really beat up. "What a nightmare!", he gasped.

He laid back down, wincing as he repositioned himself back on the pillow.

Gunter offered him a drink of water. 'How about another pain pill, it will help you sleep.'

'I really don't want to go back there!"

"Cam, you need to rest. Are you in pain?"

"No"

'Are you lying?' asked Dina.

'Well my back hurts, but I think its just the muscles, and my head feels better, it just hurts a little bit."

Hearing this, Kay says, "how about a nice hot bath to soak in? I'll go get it ready." Cameron had a very disinterested look on his face. He pulled the blanket up over his head to show his unwillingness to accept the idea.

'REALLY Cameron, It always helps me relax after tedious day." 'its the best way I can think of to help you feel better." She left the room and returned in a few minutes with the announcement —"There. It's ready." "Can you manage to get undressed? " Dina instinctively moved to help him with his tee shirt and gently pulled it over his head. Gunter walked him to the bathroom, and he managed the rest by himself. The loud exclaims of 'oooh, ooh, oooh' as he settled himself into the tub was clearly heard.

Mike decided that it was time for him to leave and return to his boys, so he did. Gunter and Jordon dozed off on the couch. Dina sat mesmerized by the New York night sky, as she looked out the window. After about 30 minutes, Kay gently knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey Cameron, are you about done?"

He responded 'yes'. She asked if he needed help. He grunted a bit but called out, "NO I can manage."

She said 'Ok just get your pants on and I will help you back to the bed.'

As he emerged, She put her arm around his waist and gently guided him back to bed. She instructed him to lie down on his stomach and helped him position his arms up by his head once he had lowered himself down with a bit or a grimace. With that, she sat down on the bed next to him and gently started to rub his back. His eyes flew open and he tensed up, started to raise himself up out of this awkward situation as he tried to talk her out of this. But Kay was determined to help Cameron get some quality sleep—peacefully. She could easily feel the tension in his neck and shoulders. She stated with that spot, to get him to accept the massage while avoiding his injuries. As she continued this, she could feel him give in to her actions and start to relax. She frequently rubbed his temples on each side of his head, whenever he readjusted and repositioned to get more comfortable. She gently massaged his lower back and finished with a nice foot rub. She did her best to work out the knots and help him relax. He deserved it after his stay in prison. At last, it seemed to work, and soon she could tell from his regular deep breathing, that he had drifted off to sleep. She pulled his fluffy down comforter over him, and sat with him for a long while to ensure that he stayed asleep.

At one point Dina had popped in to see if Cameron or Kay needed help. When she saw that he was completely relaxed with his eyes closed, she quietly nodded at Kay and backed out of the room.

After Cameron had drifted off, and Kay was pretty certain that he was in a deep sleep, she curled up on the couch to await the next day, when she would hopefully hear more about MW and Johnathon and decide how to find them.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter contains lots of hurt/comfort/whump to Cameron. It is definitely the low part of the story._

Kay awoke as the sunlight flooded the room. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked as she began to recognize that she was in the Archives. _It had not been a dream after all_. She sat up, stretched, and rubbed the sleep out of her burning eyes. It was barely 7 am. She remembered that it had been after midnight when she finally tucked Cameron in for the night. He had slept all night. A tiny smile came across her face as she recalled how successful her actions had been. She quietly made her way to his door to peek in at Cam. He was curled up facing the door. Her presence seemed to awaken him, and he opened his eyes slightly to look at her. As she approached the bed, he turned onto his back and immediately grimaced from the movement. He began coughing and propped himself up on his elbows to stop it. Kay immediately gave him a drink from the glass that had been left for him. It seemed to ease the cough, but Kay could tell from the look on his face, that he was not better. He dropped his head back onto the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut, 'I think I'm gonna throw up' he reported.

'Oh no,' Kay said as she abruptly ran to get a bowl to hand to him. She then went to get the nausea lozenges and unwrapped one on the way back and popped it into his mouth. He just laid there quietly for a few minutes while it dissolved, and Kay gently stroked his hair back out of his face. Finally she asked, 'Are you in pain? Do you want a pain pill?'  
Without even opening his eyes, he replied, 'Yes, Maybe I can just take them all and be done with this.'

As a knee-jerk response, Kay said, 'Don't say stupid things, Cameron!'

'I am stupid! I didn't even know Johnny hated me…despised me all of this time.'

'We are going to find him and then we will figure this all out. Now do you want 1 pill or 2?"

'2 -everything hurts'.

She grabbed the bottle and counted how many were left, and gave him 2 with some water. 'Do you want a banana to have something in your stomach', she said as he swallowed the pills.  
"No'. 'Maybe toast, or anything…' "No" "How about some Ginger Ale?'

He nodded and took a few sips. Kay offered to help him get up, or to find Gunter if he wanted….'No I just want to go back to sleep.' and she watched as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

As she left the room, she found Dina making some coffee. 'How is Cam?'

'Awful—I just gave him 2 pain pills and the nausea medicine, cuz he felt like he was gonna throw up. He seems better now and is sleeping again.' After a pause, she started back up, 'I need to mention one more thing. He asked to take the whole bottle of pills. He said he would be better off ending this all, because Johnathon hates him.'

Dina looked shocked. Her hand flying up to cover her expression as her jaw dropped.

'I know,' Kay said, acknowledging the look. 'I have the pills and I counted them. There are 18 left. We need to keep them with us. Are there any other pills in the house?'

'I dunno, lets go look' They made their way to the medicine cabinet and cleared out anything they found.

'Ok, well at least that's under control,' Kay said. I'm gonna go into the office for a little bit to see if anything has come up about Johnathon. I'll be back soon, and I'll bring my laptop so that I can check in from here. Here is the bottle in case he needs more.'

'Kay-Thanks for everything,' Dina said as she left.

Gunter and Jordan soon came into the kitchen to make breakfast. They chatted quietly about the situation and speculated as to where Johnathon had gone and what he planned. With no real leads, the conversation just became silent. They finished up, and Gunter went to the workshop and Jordan put his headphones on, leaving Dina to mess around on the internet.

Around 11 am, Dina heard Cam coughing again and rushed in to check on him, thinking maybe he was throwing up. She had the pain pills and the nausea ones safely in her pocket, should he need them. She found him on his stomach, with his head hanging over the edge above the bowl, There were tears streaming down his cheeks and he was gasping in between coughs. 'Cam, come on, sit up, turn over.' 'GUNTER', she called 'WE NEED YOUR HELP.' Cam tried to push himself up onto his hands and knees, but didn't seem to have the strength and he flopped back down on the bed in a coughing fit. 'Here Cam, take the nausea medicine. Let it dissolve in your cheek. It might help.'

Gunter arrived and helped him to sit up on the edge of the bed. Cam held onto Gunter for a few minutes until his Head Rush passed, swaying only slightly.

'My head is pounding. It feels like my brain is gonna pop through the stitches'.

'Oh Cam darling, I'm so sorry. Let me get you a cold washcloth for your headache.'

'Don't bother, it won't help. My chest is killing me too. Just give me the bottle of pills and I'll take some and be fine.'

Dina and Gunter looked at each other, silently reading each other's thoughts.

'Sure Cam, Do you want 1 or 2 pills. The bottle says you can 1 or 2.'  
'2' he mumbled, and Dina gave him some Ginger Ale. Cameron sat leaning on Gunter for a few minutes until the medicine started to work.

'Cameron, you need to drink more Ginger Ale.'

'I'm not thirsty, or hungry' he added. 'I can see that you feel awful, but you need to eat and drink or you will end up back in the hospital for dehydration. Come on, let's get you to the couch where there is more sunlight and you can watch TV.'

'I just want to go back to sleep and stay in the dark.'

'Cameron, you need to eat something.'

'I just want to die.'

'Come on Cam, I know this has been hard. It sucks! but you will feel better soon.'

'I don't care how I feel, Johnny lied to me. He hates me. I let him down all of these years. I let Dad hide him. He wouldn't be in jail if I hadn't begged him to do the New York trick AND I should have just given MW the diamond and he would be free.'

'And just like I told you in the bank, I would find you and haul you ass to jail.' Kay said. He looked up at her with a surprised expression and he grimaced a bit as he jumped a little when she startled him.  
'I brought you some cinnamon raisin oatmeal. Do you want to eat it here, or on the couch?' she asked.

'Here, really I just want to stay here. I don't have the strength to get there.'

'We will help you.'

'No, I am dizzy and just want to stay here.'

'Fine, Gunter, can you help him get situated and I'll bring it in here with some tea.'  
Dina adjusted his pillows and Gunter helped him prop his legs up on the bed and put a pillow under his knees to ease the pain.

As Kay entered the room with the bowl of oatmeal and tea, on a tray with a stand, she could see that he had dozed off again. She positioned the tray across his lap and Dina rubbed his cheek to awaken him. He gazed at the food and turned his head away from it.

'Hey hey hey, you need to eat,' Dina nudged. 'Come on just a few bites and I'll let you sleep. OK?' He turned his head and opened his eyes and tried to focus on the spoon that Dina was now holding up to his mouth. He accepted the food and laid his head back as he swallowed it, grimacing a bit.

'Oh my throat hurts-from all the coughing and gagging.'

'Here take a sip of tea, it's not too hot. I put an ice cube in it to cool it down a bit.'

'That still hurts,' he said as he sipped a tiny bit down.  
He shook his head and put his hand up to show that he was done.

'You need to drink a bit more, Ill get some honey.' Dina interjected. 'You know how the song goes and she started, 'A spoonful of honey makes the medicine go down, the medicine go down.' She returned and squeezed a dollop of honey into his cup and stirred it up. The honey seemed to helps sooth his throat a bit, because he took a few more bites of oatmeal and finished the cup of tea before he began coughing again.  
Dian sprung up,'Are you going to throw up? she asked as she handed him the bowl.

'No' he whispered as he shook his head. " Gosh I feel awful.'

'Are still hurting,' Dina asked. 'Did the pills help?'

Cam just shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes.  
Dina and Kay again adjusted his pillows and helped him get comfortable on his good side and gently pulled the blanket up over his shoulders as he immediately fell back asleep.  
The two women, left him to sleep. They had lots to talk about.

Jordan had offered to make everyone a Latte, which everyone enjoyed as they all sat around the table to discuss the situation. Kay pulled up the file on her laptop. She printed out a copy of the map that MW and Cam had found under the Archives and gave it to the team to ponder and solve. Gunter and Jordan were like kids in a candy shop. They were delighted to have something tangible to work on.

MW had been set up in a witness protection program and her new life was to work in a library in Newark. Turns out she came to work for 2 days and never returned. The name that she was given was Marcelina Webster, keeping with the MW theme. So while the FBI worked on locating MW, the Federal Marshals were on the case to find Johnathon Black. Both had reported some leads and felt that they were making good headway.

Kay pondered a thought in her head— let the agencies do their work for now, until Cameron was better and didn't need any help. But for now, the most important topic was Cameron—his physical state as well as his psychological state.

Kay was brought back to the conversation by Dina's question,' Is he Ok to leave alone?'

'He can hardly move around in the bed. Yes, I don't think he can hurt himself—only with pills and we have those here.'

'How are we gonna snap him out of this?'

'I think if he felt better, he could cope better.' Kay replied.

'Ya this damn coughing is keeping his from sleeping and eating and drinking. Dina said 'Not to mention the painful ribs and stitches' " and of course the concussion could be making him more emotional," -What I Googled it' exclaimed Dina.

'So then lets all just agree to help him through the next few days and see how it goes. We will all just be here for Cameron.' Kay announced.

Around 4 pm, the coughing started up again. When Kay and Dina entered his room, Cam was again tearing up, crying in pain. He sobbed, 'Why does it have to hurt so much? Am I that bad of a person? Do I deserve this? Please make it stop,' he whined as he coughed. They helped him to sit up. As they touched his arms and hands, the fever became apparent.

'Oh no, Cameron, I think you have a fever!' Dina said as she laid her hand on his forehead.

'No this can't be happening. How can I get sick when I am already miserable from being beat up. This sucks! I just want to die. Just leave me alone, just like Johnny did. I will just die here,' he sobbed.  
Dina sat down next to him and guided his head onto her shoulder as she continued to rub his head and support him while they rocked back and forth.  
Kay went to get the thermometer that she had found when they were cleaning out the medicine cabinet.

'Cam, here, open your mouth so I can check your temperature. C'me on, under your tongue.' He did and continued to rest on Dina's shoulder with only an occasional cough around the thermometer. At the beep, Kay announced, '103.' 'Cameron, you need to go back to the hospital! 103 is very high. Something is not right!'

Cam didn't move. 'I'm not going.'

'You have to,' Dina whispered in his ear.

'No I don't,' he firmly replied.

'Then I'm calling an ambulance.'

'I'm still not going.'

'You must be delirious from the fever. You are going!' said Dina. With that, he abruptly adjusted himself, pushing himself off of Dina and snuggled down into his pillows and pulled the blanket up over his head.

'How childish!' Dina exclaimed, and she pulled the warm comforter off of him, leaving him with only a sheet covering him. 'You are too hot. We need to get the fever down.' she said as she marched to get a cool washcloth and put it on his head. He fussed a little, but feverish sleep over took him quickly.

Kay and Dina stepped to the doorway. 'What are we gonna do?' Kay asked.

'I dunno. Johnathon is the one who helps convince him to go to the doctor.'

'Ya, I get that, ' said Kay. 'He should go back to the hospital. Something must be infected.'

'103 is really high. Do you think he could get the flu on top of everything else?

'His immune system is probably pretty weak at this point... He has been through a lot.'Kay replied as she looked over at him, becoming teary herself. 'Cameron doesn't deserve this, neither does Johnathon, for that matter.'

'Ok here is what were are going to do,' said Dina. 'They have a doctor that has come here when one of them has been hurt, to keep it out of the media. I only recall them calling him Dr. B. I'm gonna look in Cam's contact list to see if I can find his number. Good thing Jordan backs his phone up on the laptop all the time. I'm gonna call him and see if he will come check on Cameron." She hangs up and reports that he will come around 6, after he is done in the office.

One tiny knock was all it took to alert the team that the doctor had arrived.  
'Hi, I'm Dr. Brown.' Please call me Dr. B, everyone does. It's been a while since I had to stop by here. Is Cameron back to performing? I didn't realize that he had started up again with Johnathon still in prison.'

'No he hasn't started any actual performance yet.' Dina responded.

'Then what's going on?'

'Well he was beat up pretty badly a few days ago. We took him to the ER and they said he had 2 broken ribs, a concussion and that he needed stitches for a gash on the back of his head. That was about 2 days ago. Today he is coughing and has a fever of 103. He won't go to the hospital, so we called you,' said Dina.

'One more thing, he and Johnathon had a terrible fight and now he seems depressed and very sad and hurt over the change in the relationship with Johnny.'

Kay and Dina looked at each other as they decided what else to tell the doctor, when Kay blurted out, ' Ya, he says he wants to die. 'Just let me die' is what he keeps saying.'

'He must feel pretty lousy with that high fever and injuries. Let's just see what's going on,' said Dr. B.

Dina and Kay showed him to Cameron's bedroom. He was still sleeping. Dr. B. sat on the edge of the bed, and put his hand on Cam's forehead and nodded. He put a Pulse Ox on his finger gently and noted the results. His heart rate was very fast and his oxygen levels were pretty low. He could see that Cam was breathing very fast. He removed the device and laid his hand on his shoulder. He gently nudged Cam while calling his name to wake him up. 'Cam, you need to wake up."

Cam slowly respond and opened his eyes, and said, 'How did you get in here? Where am I?'

'It's OK, Cam,' he replied, 'you are at home in your own room. Remember me? I'm Dr. B. I took care of you when you fell last time. Your friends were worried about you and asked me to come see you.'

Cam started to cough a bit, as if on cue.  
'You are a 'Hot Mess.' Dr. B said.

'I'm fine, ' Cam replied. 'I don't need a doctor.'

'Hmm, from what I can see you are not fine. I want to listen to your chest. and your back. Can you sit up?' Cam huffed but finally started to move. He struggled to do that, even with help, until finally Dr. B said, 'never mind , just lay still so I can listen.' He reached up under his t shift and laid his stethoscope on his chest and listened in between the coughing. He noticed the dark bruises on his side and commented, 'Man whoever did this looks like he is a professional.'  
Dr. B checked on his stitches and gave him the once over. He put the pulse ox back on and the numbers were still the same.

'Cameron, I am sure you have pneumonia. Probably because you have been laying around not taking deep breaths at all.'

'It hurts when I do that.'

'I know Cameron, the broken ribs make it very painful and the pain meds make you sleepy. Both which contribute to your current state—sick. You need to go to the hospital for stronger antibiotics. I can make arrangements so that you can go directly to a room and skip the Emergency Room.'

"Can't I just take stronger pills? I'll take 'em, I promise."

'No Cameron Black!' he said emphatically. 'I'm going to call Johnathon, and let him know. He can use his magic on you to convince you to go.'

Cam whispered, 'Go ahead call him, he won't care and he won't answer'.

Dina interjected, ' Johnny is hard to get a hold of lately.'

She turned and looked at Cameron, 'Don't give us any trouble, you need to go and you are going!' He started coughing again.

'Ok' he replied when he caught his breath.

Dr. B said, 'I'll call the ambulance.'

'NO" huffed Cam. 'I can just go in the car. Kay, will you drive me?'

'Don't be silly! You can't even sit up, ' she replied 'It will be much quicker at this time of day, ' Dr. B gently replied.

'Fine, ' whispered Cameron.

The team scurried around Cameron to gather everything that he would need. Dr. B gave him some Tylenol to help with the fever and after a quick ambulance ride, Cam was admitted to the hospital. Within a few minutes, he had the Antibiotics started, an oxygen mask was applied, he was given a special button to give himself tiny doses of pain medicine when ever he needed some, and he was put on all sorts of monitors to make sure he was OK. He was told that the infection would likely take at least a few days to clear up, so this would be his home during that time. 'Well at least the bed goes up and down, so thats something!' he exclaimed.

His mind wondered as he relaxed. 'Johnny may hate me, but at least my friends don't, he thought. He relaxed and did what he wanted to do all day, settle in for a nap on his own comfy pillow.

Kay, Dina Gunter and Jordan, all found comfy spots and settled in as well. They wouldn't be another place until Cam they were Cam was safe and ready to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was early and as Kay's phone kept buzzing, it slowly woke her up. She could see that she had received multiple texts from Mike, but for now she put the phone in her pocket as she saw the door open.

Dr. B. came in to do a quick check on Cameron, who was still sleeping as well. He sat on the edge of the bed and nudged Cam awake. The rustling of the bed and hearing Cam's voice awoke the rest of the team. Cam looked exhausted and they decided that they would step outside to give Cameron his privacy with the doctor.

'Are you feeling better today?'

Cam shrugged, 'I dunno yet,' his eyes only half open.

'Can you sit up so I can take a listen?'

Cam pulled himself up using the side rails.

'Oh good job, but you still sound like crap.'

'I still feel like crap' Cam said, closing his eyes.

Dr. B sat with him a few minutes just seeming to study Cameron. After watching the monitors and IV dripping, adjusting the Oxygen mask a bit, he put his hand on Cameron's thigh and said, 'get some more rest, but let us know if you need anything,' and he started to leave.

The team returned and nodded to the doctor as he left, just as breakfast arrived. Cam pushed the button to turn off the light and gave himself some pain medicine and started to drift off to sleep.

Kay bent down and whispered to him to see if he would like to eat some breakfast. He nudged away from her, and shook his head to tell her, no.

With that Gunter stormed out of the room after Dr. B.

'Can I talk to you?" Gunter called out, catching the doctor's attention.

'He is terrible! He sounds terrible, just bloody awful!' 'He is skipping breakfast and seems so despondent. Can you help him?'

Since Cam was sleeping, Jordan, Dina and Kay all caught up with Gunter to hear the conversations.

'Guys, he _**IS**_ sill awful. He is still sick with pneumonia. He still has a fever. The infection is still in his lungs. The only thing he has going for him is the concussion seems to be improving and stitches are healing, but I'm sure that his ribs still hurt like hell. He needs to recover for a few more days and then we can talk about next steps.'

'We have him attached to monitors to watch his breathing, heart rate and oxygen levels. Don't leave him alone, and with the monitors on, I'm sure he will be safe until then. Even when he gets up to shower, if he takes the monitors off, the staff will come running to check on him.'

'For now, just let the medicines work. He is getting breathing treatments through the oxygen mask, antibiotics, pain medicines and others to keep him comfortable. My thought is that if his body is comfortable, maybe his mind will get there too.'

The two men shook hands and the team returned to the room.

'You gonna eat? Cameron, you gotta! If you want to go home and feel better, you have got to eat!' Dina said, coaxing him to try some of the dinner.

'It looks gross!'

'What do you want? I'll order something."

'Look, why don't you all of out to dinner? I'll be fine while you are gone.'

Gunter quipped, 'What? Are you sick of us?'

Cam scoffed, 'Of course not!' You guys have been with me for days, and I just think you need a break.

Not at all! Cameron, Kay quickly replied. We are all happy to be here and help you get better.

Cam started coughing, and Kay helped him sit up further and rubbed his back until it stopped, giving him some water. ' See —how could we leave you?'

'Delivery it is!' exclaimed Dina.

He put his head back, knowing he had been defeated. 'Fine, maybe noodles, my throat is still sore,

Dr. B stopped in, 'Hey guys, How is everything going? I wanted to pop in before I head home.'

'Ya need anything?'

'To go home.'

'Clearly you can't go home tonight, but Ill be back to check on you tomorrow morning. We can probably take out the stitches soon.'

'Can I have the monitors off? I'm fine!'

'No, It's hospital policy.' 'But I do want you to start to get up, to sit in the recliner'

'That's great news, Boss" Jordan piped in!

'Just let the nurse know when you are ready. Kay can even take you for wheelchair ride if you want ."

'No, not tonight' Cam replied.

The rest of the night was spent coaxing more and more dinner into Cameron, and watching a movie.

The nurse came in to check on him and gave him his meds just before he started to dose off.

Kay and Jordan decided that they would stay with Cam, and Dina and Gunter would take a night off and head back to the Archives.

Kay grabbed the small sofa and Jordan took the recliner. The staff had made them quite at home with pillows and blankets.

Early the next morning, Dina and Gunter returned, before Cam was even awake. They brought in two duffle bags and a backpack and stashed them in the closet. The noise awoke Cameron, who let out a soft groan, and sat up in the bed a little, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 _He looks better,_ Dina thought to herself. She noticed that the oxygen mask had been switched out for a nasal cannula. His voice seemed stronger, and black eye seemed to be fading ever so slightly. He rubbed his hand through hair, and hissed and grimaced, as he caught the stitches.

Dina approached the bed and gave him a quick peck on the forehead and exclaimed, 'you feel much cooler. I think the fever is finally gone. How are you feeling?'

'Better, I guess.'

Kay walked over to the bed and laid her hand on his forehead, slowly allowing her hand to drift down his cheek. 'That's great news! I'm so glad you are getting better! How is your pain—your head—your chest?'

'Better, I guess'

'The nurse said that your vitals were good and I didn't hear you cough nearly as much, so maybe you are getting better and we can put this behind you.'

A tiny grin crossed Cameron's face, as he sat the bed up and rested against the pillows.

With that, breakfast arrived. Scrambled eggs, toast, coffee and oatmeal

'What would you like to try?' as Dina quickly started to fix his coffee and toast,

Cam gave her an irritated look. 'I'm not hungry," he whispered.

'Are we gonna go through this with every meal? She wagged her finger.

Cameron looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, and finally agreed to toast with jelly an iced coffee.

Dr. B came in, 'Well, I'm so glad to see that you are up and eating. You look more like the Amazing Cameron Black that I remember. Are you feeling better?'

'Ya, a bit'

He checked the monitors, and his chart, and listened to his lungs and felt along his ribs, which caused Cam to wince loudly and even gag, as if he might throw up.

'Oooh, sorry I just wanted to check.'

"Ya Ok', as he wiped the tears from his eyes, 'just warn me next time.'

'Ya think I can have these monitors off now? They are kind of starting to feel invasive…like someone is always watching me. Knowing when I wake up and fall asleep. It's kind of unnerving.'

'You do seem much better today, but I want you to talk to another doctor today. Dr. White.'

'Why? I'm getting better.'

'Cameron, she specializes in mental health'

"Oh so now I'm crazy! he shouted.

Dr. B gently laid his hand on Cameron's shoulder. 'Talking to her might help you cope with Johnathon's leaving.'

'I don't need therapy!' he huffed and turned away from Dr. B.

'Look Cam, your friends filled me in on what went down. They have also told me that you have said some things that have really worried them. We all just want to help you.'

'How can you help me? You can't fix the last 30 years of my life! You can't bring Johnny back. No one can!' he shouted.

'I spent my life believing that Johnny would always be here. We make each other whole. My thoughts were shattered when he punched me out.

'Hey Cam, you gotta calm down.' Kay said, as he started coughing and turned beet red.

Dr. B. quickly took the nasal cannula off and put the mask back on him, 'Take some slow deep breaths,— that's it.'

Kay shushed him and ran her fingers through his hair as she made eye contact with him. 'Shhhhh, just relax, close your eyes for a minute and just breathe.'

Finally the beeping monitors slowed, and his color returned to his normal self.

He opened his eyes and Dr. B removed the mask, returning the cannula to his face.

'I'm not thrilled to talk to her,' Cam whispered.

'I know, but I want to come see the 'Amazing Cameron Black', and I don't think you will get there alone. Think about it,' said Dr. B.

'In the meantime, you can be without the oxygen while you are in bed. Put it on when you are up. I want you up today, eating and drinking and maybe by lunch we can unhook the IV and only reattach it for medicines.'

Kay and Dina hugged each other at the news. 'That's so good Cam. I'm so happy!' Dina exclaimed.

'Now, lets take the stitches out.'

Suddenly, Cam had a frighted look on his face.

'Use the pain medicine button and by the time I am ready, you will hardly feel a thing.'

'Okie Dokie here we go" said Dr. B and Dina held his hand.

"There, all looks good. Take a nap 'till the nurse unhooks the IV, and then you can shower.'

'Monitors?' he questioned.

'Not yet, one step at a time.' now get some rest.

Cam nodded and closed his eyes.

'Finally a break', thought Kay. She pulled out her phone and scanned her new notifications.

She had multiple texts from Mike.

'How is everything?"

'Hay Kay—how is Cameron?'

'I heard from Dina he is in the hospital—do you need anything—keep me posted."

Kay- Do you need anything?'

'Hey sorry to bother u—thought u would want to know—we got a warrant to search MW's place. On our way there.'

'Here now—Boy could we use our Master of Deception or even our twin Master of Deception to help wth this one. Text u if anything comes up.'

'Marshal's code crackers working on map. They think they might have figured out a piece of it and are working toward finding Johnathon.'

'Me and Diekens hope we find him before they do.'

'C —she does have a soft spot for the Masters of Deception.'

Cameron was awoke by the RN unhooking the IV. 'Hi, he whispered, 'Dr. B said the monitors could come off too.'

She replied, 'In your dreams. He told me you would try to trick me.'

Cam smiled, 'You can't blame a guy for trying.'

She checked that all of the monitors were still attached correctly, took his vital signs and watched as he drank some Ginger Ale. She recorded everything on her tablet, while waiting to see that the soda stayed down.

'How is your pain?'

'It's ok'

"Now that the IV is out, you will need to ask for medicine if you need some.' He nodded.

Dina quickly approached him, 'You look like a new person…a new person who needs a shower and a shave!' exclaimed Dina.

He felt his scruff."Ya.'

'Everything you need is in the bathroom. Can you manage, or do you need help?' the nurse asked, but before he could even answer, she let the side rail down and helped him to slowly sit at the side of the bed.

'OOoooh, I'm dizzy ' he squeaked out, digging his fingers into the mattress. Immediately the team surrounded him for support.

'Are you gonna throw up? Kay instinctively asked.

'No, just a little dizzy. Not as bad as at the Archives. Just give me a minute.'

'We can do that.' Gunter said.

After a few moments he nodded at the nurse, Violet, who helped him up and guided him to the shower chair and left him to shower, explaining that the monitors were waterproof.

He emerged with his hair still wet. 'Ta-Dah'

'Well what a fine looking Cameron Black you are'" Gunter had brought him a black long sleeved t shirt and black joggers to wear. 'You look 1000 times better!"

Cam climbed back into bed, just as lunch was served. "Really, I'm not hungry. Maybe it's the antibiotics and other drugs or maybe it's... I dunno, but I'm not hungry. I had toast'..he said looking around sheepishly.

Kay handed him the ice cream, 'Here try this. You always have room for ice cream."

'Ok' and after a few bites he said, 'well my throat does feeds better today.'

'Wonderful news, Darling,' exclaimed Dina exclaimed, who was slightly distracted as she checked her phone and walked out of the room into the hallway. There she found Dr. B.

"Everything is all set.' he said.

'Great, I have everything he'll need. I'll go there to meet you. You guys get him in the wheelchair. I've already told Violet to come help and to get the Oxygen situated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cameron finally looked pretty put together as he was pushed down the hallway.

They arrived at the sign, "WELCOME TO THE CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL'.

'Where are we going? I know you said I was being childish for not eating, but this is a bit much.'

Dina smiled, ' Cam, I arranged for you to do a few tricks for the children.'

'AHH' a tiny grin came across his face. ' I guess I can do a few card tricks.'

'It's a kids show. I brought your hat and wand and some of your favorite things,' Gunter said as he revealed the duffle bag. 'We even have your show jacket.'

Cam's smile got wider and his eyes got brighter.

After all of the kids and parents that could come out had assembled in the play room, the show started and after about an hour all were looking quite amazed.

Cameron spent the rest of afternoon making sure that all of the kids -even the ones that were too sick to leave their rooms were equally amazed by the tricks. He had them all picking cards and participating in the tricks and they were all smiles.

The team stood back as they got glimpses of the 'old' Cameron, as he smiled and confidently performed his illusions. He even seemed to ignore the oxygen tubing and the occasional cough.

Suddenly there was a glimmer in his eye and a mystical smile on his face. He was enjoying himself and seemed to love doing the show.

As it became close to dinner, Cam was steered back to the wheelchair to be brought back to his room. His dinner tray was awaiting for him—Chicken Pot Pie. Cameron climbed back into the bed and ate every bit of his dinner.

Violet arrived and gave him his medicines, checked his Vital Signs—' No fever-pheww', she exclaimed as she listened to his lungs, looked at his head and re-attached his monitors and tucked him in. Cam could hardly keep his eyes open from enjoying himself.

Kay came up and whispered to him, 'looks like you really had a good time.'

He nodded.

'That's the Cam I love.'

His eyes flew open. She kissed his forehead. He readjusted and met her lips with his. She laid her hand on his chest and could feel his heartbeat. He brought his hand up and laid it ontop of hers

'Cam, you need to talk to Dr. White. I want to spend time with THIS Cam, not the one who wants to take pills to die."

'Ok. I'll tell Dr. B in the morning when he comes to see me.'

'Perfect!' She hugged him and snuggled into his neck for minute.

'You must be exhausted! Go to sleep.' She rubbed his head as sleep seemed to overcome him.

She thought to herself, 'Apparently I do indeed have the magic touch to help Cam sleep.'

A couple of hours later, after a nice refreshing nap, Cameron was again awake. Everyone was still just hanging around. It was still early, not even dark out yet.

They had ordered pizza and tried to tempt Cam with some, but he was not interested. The gang was trying to pick something to watch on TV, cuz Jordan had hooked up his laptop to watch Netflix.

Cameron seemed much more focused on flipping his deck of cards while starring off into the distance. He looked like he had the world's problems on his shoulders.

'You Ok?" Kay asked.

'Ya, Im just tired.'

'Cam, then go to sleep. I'll have to use my magic powers on you Cameron Black, it seems to work every time to get you to sleep, ' she joked.

'I'm just thinking about Johnny.'

Kay nodded at him, whispering 'we will get his all figured out, but you need to talk to Dr. White. Ok?'

He meekly nodded.

Kay held Cameron's hand, fingers intertwined. 'Can I sit here with you, I think there is room,' she asked, patting the bed next to him.

Cam moved over and they sat side by side to watch the movie, letting his head rest on her shoulder from time to time whenever he dozed off.

Kay's phone buzzed and she quickly grabbed it, in case Cameron was sleeping. She peered over at him and he looked up at her as she checked her phone.

A text from Mike.

'Come to the ER'

'Come now'

'We will be there in 2 minutes.'

"We got Johnny and are bringing him there.'

'Darn,' Kay exclaimed, with a worried look in her eyes. 'I gotta go!' She scooted Cam off of her shoulder and kind of jumped up and quickly left, after giving him a quick peck on his hand as she left him.

Arriving in the ER, she saw the ambulance cart fly by her with Johnathon on it. If Mike hadn't told her, she wouldn't have recognized him. A bag and mask was over his face delivering breaths. IVs were hung and dripping fast. Blood was visible—everywhere!

The ambulance crew and hospital staff surrounded him. All she could see was his very pale limbs.

Suddenly Mike was there.

'Mike'

'Kay! I got to him too late! I heard the shots as I approached the building. The Marshals said they told him to freeze.

'He said-I can't go back there!' and he started to take off and they fired, hitting him twice. Once in the leg and once in the gut. It's bad Kay.'

'He was conscious when I got to him. He gave me his coin and said to give it to Cameron and tell him that he loved him and he never meant to hurt him,' Mike sobbed.

'Kay, there was a lot of blood. So much blood. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't.'

Mike walked over to the chairs and plopped down, burying his head in in hands.

Kay walked over to the room that Johnny had been taken to. The door was all glass, but it was sealed and Johnathon was behind the curtain. That curtain kept all the details tucked within it.

She lingered to the side, not blocking anyone who rushed in or out, just staring at the curtain.

Dr. B. ran to the door, about to open it and put his hand on Kay's shoulder for a brief second saying, 'I'll let you know after I see him.' They both nodded and he went behind the curtain.

Mike announced, 'I'm gonna call Dina.'

'Ok' Kay replied flatly.

'Dina- Hi, just listen. we found Johnathon, he has been shot. He is in the ER. I think you should come. They are going to take him to surgery. We don't think you should tell Cam yet. Ok? Just come down here.'

" Ok—Umm, ok—Cam I have to go. I'll be back soon,' leaving Jordan and Gunter with Cam.

Cam shouted out after her, 'What's wrong?'

'Oh nothing's wrong, I just have to go!' She practically ran out of the room. leaving the 3 of them to watch TV.

A minute later Gunter's phone rang. "Uh, huh, Un huh . Ok Ok."

'Cameron, I'll be right back. I have to go' as he also left the room.

'What the hell is going on here?!' Cam exclaimed, looking at Jordon who only could shrug.

Dina ran to meet Kay. Johnny was just being brought out of the room. Dina grabbed his hand and walked along side, as did Kay. Mike and Gunter joined half way to the elevator.

Dr. B spoke up, 'We are taking him to surgery. We will do all we can for him.' Dina kissed his temple as he was taken to the OR. Gunter grabbed his ankle, 'Hang in there, buddy.' Kay gave his cold hand a squeeze and they rolled him away.

The 4 all looked at each other with horrified, shocked expressions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'OMG! I can't believe that this is happening! What are we gonna do?' Dina sobbed as she clung to Mike.

Mike and her sat down and he told her the tragic news that he had found a copy of the video from the night when Johnathon was accused of murder. He had found it in some files on MW's laptop. MW appeared to have been long gone, but this file was not erased. 'I didn't get to tell Johnathon that either.'

'Who knows. Maybe she left it on purpose ...to get Johnathon off the hook." Dina speculated.

Speechless..everyone just sat silent.

Silent until Gunter spoke up saying, 'We need to go back. Cameron will be wondering where we all are.'

'Just tell him an old friend of mine and Gunter's was in an accident and we are gonna stay with him,' Dina told Kay.

Kay nodded, hugged Dina and then left to return to Cameron's room.

* * *

The movie played in the background, but Jordan had drifted off to sleep in the recliner.

Cameron stared out the hospital window at the sunset, his mind wandering. His thoughts jumping from Johnathon to his Dad to the map….who needs it, and mostly back to Johnny, his twin, his brother, his best friend.

'Damm' he squeezed his eyes shut to try to stop the pattern of thoughts and focused on the TV….until they started up again and the cycle continued.

'Damm' he put the call light light on, and the nurse came to his room.

'I think I did too much today. I'm really in pain, my ribs and head are killing me. I need some something for pain.'

'Sure, I'll be right back' and she returned with 2 pills, which he took and sighed a sigh of relief.

About an hour later, she returned to check on him and surprisingly found Cameron still awake with a pained look on his face.

'I take it the medicine didn't really help.'

'No, not really. Is there anything else I can have? It still really hurts'.

She pulled up his chart on the tablet, and said there is still IV pain meds ordered. She went to get it.

While she was gone, Cam slipped the hidden pills out that she had given him earlier, and really took them this time. 'Ta Da' he whispered to himself.

She returned and helped him up to the bathroom, so he wouldn't get woken up for that later.

She injected the medicine into his IV, made sure he was comfortable, and turned off the TV and the lights.

Kay sneaked into he darkened room that she had become very familiar with, and curled up on the couch, relieved to find both of her friends peacefully sleeping.

Only a short while later she was startled by the sound of the loud monitors blaring and beeping.

Ginger, his nurse for the evening, came bolting in and quickly sat his bed up, and gave him oxygen when her attempts to arouse him failed. Kay tried gently tapping his face and hands, but no response at all.

Another nurse arrived and administered Narcan and hooked up IV fluids.

...and with that Cameron was awake, dazed and confused, but awake. Everyone just stared at him and the monitors.

Ginger finally spoke up to explain to what had happened.

'He reported being in lots of pain, and I gave him his standard does of pain meds. He was fine. He was alert and talking about how he missed his brother..really not sleepy at all. He got up to the bathroom and I listened to his lungs to be sure that wasn't his problem. I can't believe that the small dose of IV meds caused all this.'

'Obviously he can't handle drugs.' 'I'll let Dr. B know.' Ginger said.

* * *

'Dr. B—Thanks for calling me back,' she said as she put the call on speaker.

'I'm still in the OR, what do you need.'

"It's Cameron Black. He needed Narcan. His respiratory rate was low and his O2 sats dropped. He is awake now. I gave him Narcan and oxygen and restarted his IV fluids.'

'Who was in the room with him?'

'Just his friend Jordan, but he was sleeping, when I gave him the meds. He said he did too much today and was in a lot of pain.'

'Is Kay with him now?'

'Yes, she is .'

"Tell him, I'm gonna send Dr. White to see him. Is that Ok?'

Kay quickly answered the question. 'Yes, Yes it is!"

'Cam?" Dr. B questioned.

'Ya' he meekly answered.

'Ginger, Can you page her and tell what happened and that he said he would talk to her.'

* * *

Dr. White arrives and meets Jordan, Kay and Cameron. Cam is awake, with a nasal cannula still on, sitting in bed with bloodshot eyes and the IV still going. Kay is sitting on the bed with him, holding his hand. She introduces herself and gets right to it.

'Cameron, Did you try to kill yourself?'

'NO No of course not! I just wanted to NOT think about my brother and how he betrayed me and where is is and what he is doing and is he OK?.' Cam panted out.

'And you thought the medicine would do that?'

'Yes,' he mumbled.

'Were you really in pain?'

'Yes, but not very much. I let Ginger think that I had taken he pills and they were not enough. When she went to the IV medicine, I quickly took the pills.'

'Got it, and you don't think that is attempted suicide?'

'No! hell No!' I knew I had the damm monitors on. I just wanted sleep and not dream and definitely not think about Johnathon,' he said with tears streaming down his face.

Jordan looked at Cam, 'How could you do this to me? I'm gonna get blamed for this one too!'

'It wasn't your fault, Jordan.'

'I thought you were getting better! You looked so happy doing the show today.' Jordan replied.

'Stage presence. I still got it.' He said sheepishly.

Dr. White, looked at Kay and Jordan, 'Why don't you guys take a break and go get something to eat, while Cameron and I talk a while.

Instead of the cafeteria, they headed to meet up with the rest of the group in the surgical waiting room and they filled Jordan in on what had happened to Johnny,

'Why didn't you tell me? You know Cam said I am the best liar.'

'We needed someone to stay with Cameron, Dina explained.

'Ya, lotta good that did.' he scoffed.

The response caused Dina, Mike and Gunter to give puzzled looks to Jordan and Kay.

'Jordan piped up with, 'He worked the system and pulled off his own deception to get too much pain medicine and had to be revived,'

'What?! 'exclaimed Dina.

'Ya, IV Narcan, his IV and oxygen are hooked up again. His breathing was slow and shallow and he set off the monitors.'

"Is he Ok now?' Mike quickly asked.

'Ya I think he is fine. Dr. White is with him to talk about Johnathon and coping. He is pretty upset, but I am sure she will help him, Kay responded.

'He is gonna need all the help he can get when he finds out about Johnny!' signed Gunter.

He continued, 'We are gonna tell him—right?"

''We have to,' Kay said, 'they are twins, some staff member will notice. They are identical after all!'

'Man, it's been over 4 hours. When do you think that we will hear anything?' Dina asked.

Mike flashed his badge at the desk attendant, and asked for news on Johnathon Black. He was told that the surgery was over and Dr. B was on his way out and to have a seat.

'That's all they said. Not 'he is recovery'?' Dina asked in a very worried meek voice.

''No' Mike replied. Dina started to sway and Mike grabbed her and helped her sit down, just as Dr. B emerged.

'Hey guys. he is out of surgery. He was in bad shape.' Dr. B started to explain.

'Is he…Is he….He is gonna be…."Gunter started.

'He is alive,' Dr. B replied. 'He is being taken to the ICU to recover. He lost lots of blood. His internal organs were damaged, but we repaired them. His femur was stabilized, but he will need another surgery in a couple of days when he is stronger. Was worried about keeping under the anesthesia for too much longer, the other surgeon worked on his belly and I worked on his leg.'

'Can we see him?' asked Dina.

'Sure, let me finish this coffee and I'll take you. You can only stay a minute.'

Before anyone could object, the conversation continued, ' now what's up with Cameron?'

'I think he was just overwhelmed. He said that couldn't stop thinking about Johnathon. How much he missed him. Where was he? Was he Ok? Was he coming back?'

'He said he just wanted to sleep. He admitted to holding the pills till he got the IV meds and then taking them to sleep deeply. The monitors alerted the staff that he was in trouble. He wouldn't wake up until they gave him the Narcan. It was really scary.' Kay explained.

'You gotta wonder if he somehow knew that Johnathon was in trouble. They always seem to know when something is wrong with the other one. Like maybe he just had a bad feeling…..' Dina said.

'Lucky Dr. White was was around. We texted and she said she would stay with him and work with him until I was done and could come to see him,' Dr. B added. 'So let's go see Johnathon, and then we can go talk to Cameron.'

* * *

Johnathon's room was brightly lit with a flurry of activity still going on. He was intubated on a ventilator. Blood was infusing into his veins along with regular IVs.

His hair was still slicked back with only a few stays hairs on his forehead. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, except that his wrists were in restraints.

As Jordan checked them to be sure that they were not tight at all, he quickly asked, 'Why?'

'Sometimes, patients feel a sensation that makes them pull at the tube as they come in and out of consciousness. This stops them from hurting themselves. It's like a gentle reminder. It's standard for intubated patients.'

'Its not cuz his is in custody of the FBI?' asked Jordan.

'Oh no. not at all.'Dr. B. quickly explained.

Gunter then asked,' What's that contraption on his leg? It looks like torture.'

'That is holding the bones in place externally with pins and metal. In a few days, that will come off and I will fix it. That is the second surgery I mentioned, but he needs to get stronger. This is just temporary, and I don't think he will remember any of this.'

'Is he is pain?' Dina asked.

'We are monitoring him very closely and doing everything to be sure that he is not.' Dr. B. explained.

Is he gonna be OK?' Kay asked as her eyes darted to land on him.

'We are doing everything we can. He is getting antibiotics, to treat his wounds and prevent pneumonia and other drugs to help him recover. Now he just need time to heal.'

Dina held his hand, and kissed his fingers, as tears ran down her face, just taking it all in; the glare of the harsh lights, the smell of the hospital and the sound of the beeping monitors.

'Oh Johnny, what happened? Why did you do this?' she said as she rubbed the stray hairs from his forehead.

She rubbed and squeezed his hand.

'Really, he is in good hands. Let's go talk to Cam.'

'They will take good care of him, even though he is in custody?' Dina asked,

''Of course" Dr.B offered.

Mike added, 'and anyway, Deakens has started the process to get an emergent court case to have him cleared of the murder charge and changed to time served. It will take awhile, but she is expediting it,' he said as he hugged Dina.

* * *

They all arrived at Cameron's room. The door was closed and they could see that the lights were out through the small window in the door. Cam was sleeping and Dr. White was sitting on the couch working on her laptop.

Dr. B. waved and quietly cracked the door which caused her to put her fingers up to her lips and - SHHH- him and she quickly came out into the hall.

'How did surgery go?'

'He is out and in the ICU, and I think he will be Ok."

'How is Cameron?'

'He definitely needs some help. He is very anxious to find his brother and seems to want to repair the relationship. He takes the blame for the fact that Johnny is still in prison and really has no anger toward him for leaving him in there. He was very emotional and spoke of lots of bad dreams that he hasn't talked about. He was really worked up, so I gave him something to help him relax. We talked a couple of hours and has been sleeping ever since, so maybe an hour or so.'

'I need to talk to him about his brother. Ya think I should wake him up, cuz although Johnny is stable now, we all know how that could go." Dr. B. said. 'but it is really late….or early rather.'

'Ya know, I'll be here all night anyways. I'll go check on Johnny, and one of you can stay with him in the ICU and the rest can stay with Cam until he wakes up, so it's not obvious that something is amiss. Call me when he is awake and we can talk,' said Dr. B as he left with Dina, who was going to stay with Johnathon.

The rest of the team settled down in Cameron's room.

The blaring alarms awoke the team, and Jordan jumped up first as he seemed to recognize them from before.

As they brought their eyes into focus, they saw Cameron putting the monitor back on his finger and holding the Oxygen in place while taking some deep breaths, and softly cursing at the monitors.

The door to his room slammed open and staff and Dr.B cam bolting in. 'What happened now?' Dr. B asked.

'I just wanted to go the bathroom without waking anyone up, ' he grinned with an embarrassed smile.

'Come on, I'll help you, Ginger said and silenced the alarms.

'Sorry' he mumbled again.

'Well, we are certainly all up now, ' Gunter sighed as he plopped back down on the chair, Jordan was still catching his breath and Kay slacked back down on her spot on the couch.

Dr. B helped Cameron get comfortable back in the bed.

Cam started, 'I'm really sorry about yesterday. I really don't know what came over me. I haven't felt that way in a long long time. I couldn't get Johnny out of my head. I just kept seeing him stare at me. I could hear him yelling, 'Don't make me go back.' I remember when we were kids there was something that Dad wanted him to do on stage, and Johnny wasn't having any of it and he kept yelling that at Dad. I couldn't get those words out of my head. I was a mess. I should have told someone. I know, but I just wanted to sleep and clear my head.'

"and you worked with Dr. White, and she said it went well.' Dr.B added.

'Ya, but I kind of lost control at some point. I was just a total mess.'

'Seems like you got some good rest after that.' Kay said.

'Ya, I think so, I don't think I moved all night, but I'm still kind of tired today. 'Ya think you could do your checkup while you are here so I can go back to sleep?' he said to Dr. B.

'Sure' he replied and quickly did as Cam requested, but told him that he could still hear the effects of the pneumonia and he would still need to stay in the hospital.

Kay was now standing next to Cameron, just watching him breathe in and out, as his head peacefully fell to his chest. She lowered his bed to make him more comfortable and fixed his blankets, as she did, his eyes popped open and they exchanged a brief smile before he drifted off to sleep again.

'He picks today to catch up on sleep!,' Gunter loudly whispers.

'Shh—he is still recovering too!' Jordan adds.

'How is….you know?' Gunter starts again in his characteristically loud whisper addressing Dr. B.

'SHHH'-Kay repeats in a super low tone. 'You're gonna wake him up. He is going to hear you and you can tell him!'

'Tell me what?' Cam mumbles. No one said a word. He let his head roll to the side, almost opening his eyes, but really only lifting his eyebrows. 'Tell me what? he repeats a bit later with a groggy voice.

'Shh Cam, shhh go back to sleep. We can talk about it when you wake up. Ok? shh, just relax and go back to sleep. You need to rest. SHHH, Shh ' Kay whispered as she softly brushes his hair back. She smiles at him and says, 'It's time to sleep, shh. My magic will still work on you, 'as she gently caressed his forehead. It was working, clearly it was working as Cam's face relaxed and his breathing slowed and he drifted off to sleep again….., until he wasn't. He popped his eyes open, quickly reaching up and grabbing her wrist and to stop her.

'Ta Da,' he said, 'I spoiled your trick this time.' He grabbed a sip of water to show that he was awake, and waiting for an answer to his question as he sat the bed upright.

'Now, Tell me what?'

'What's going on around here? Something is up! What are you not telling me? It started with those phone calls yesterday, didn't it?

'Where's Dina?' as he spoke he got louder and louder and the words came faster and faster.

'Cameron, Calm down! Remember what happened the last time you got all upset? You had a coughing fit and needed the oxygen mask. Just relax for a minute.' Kay said as she laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it and rubbing the back of his neck as she tried to help him relax. She gently pushed his shoulders back against the bed, 'Take a slow breath with me.'

Cameron followed along with Kay for a brief second and then continued.

'I AM calm. Now spill it.'

'Ok, well here is it,' Dr. B started and Kay filled in the details that she had heard from Mike, until the entire situation was laid out for Cameron to take in.

Cam jumped up yanked on his pants under his hospital gown, and hurried to the door. 'Come on,' he said looking back at the team, I don't know where he is and I'm gonna see him,' only giving Dr. B as split second to turn off the monitors before they alarmed again.

'Ok, sit in the wheelchair, and we will take you.' Cam did and quickly started working the wheels himself to get moving.

'Just stop!' Dr. B ordered 'Hold on! We are taking the oxygen tank and nasal cannula. Chill out, and put this on,' as Dr. B adjusted it. Cam huffed and sounded completely annoyed as he tried his best to hurry the events along.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They arrived at the ICU. Dr. B put his hand on Cameron's shoulder. 'He is still on a ventilator, and has a badly broken leg that is not in a cast yet. It has pins and a metal brace holding the bone in place, until I can repair it—when he is stronger.'

'And I really want you to stay in the wheel chair. No passing out!' he added.

Cam nodded as he caught sight of Dina. As she continued to hold Johnathon's hand, she stretched out her other hand to grab Cameron's as he was pushed toward her.

Immediately he used her hand as leverage and popped up to get a good look at Johnathon's face and Dr. B and Kay each put a hand on his shoulders to keep him sitting.

'Ok Ok, I forgot.'

'One unconscious Black Brother is enough.' Dina said as she looked at Johnathon, not sure which one was more pale at the moment.

Cam seemed to examine every inch of Johnathon's quiet form. Tears immediately formed as he caught sight of the restraints, 'Damm, normally he could bust out of these in his sleep,' he said as he slipped his finger between Johnny's skin and the restraint realizing how lose they actually were.

'Can I just sit here on the bed with him?' He asked.

'Not today, not now, he has so many monitors and devices to help him recover, and to help us watch him,' Dr. B said.

'Ok, well I'm staying here till he wakes up!'

Hours passed with Cam and the team sitting with Johnathon who laid so still—never moving at all.

Cameron's meal trays were finally brought to the ICU for him to push the food around, not really eating, not really resting, just worrying about his brother. Staff came in and out often encouraging him to leave and get some rest, but the answer was always the same. " I'm fine here.'

Mike came to visit and got a giant hug from Cam. ' Thanks for finding him…for bringing him here. '

'Absolutely!' Mike exclaimed. 'Hey, I want to give this to you,' and with that he pulled out the silver half dollar, 'He asked me to hand this to you. He said he was sorry and that he loves and cares for you. He always loved you!' That's what he said just before he passed out, "

Cam sat holding the coin, then rolling the coin in his fingers just like Johnny used to. Smiling, looking at his twin with tears in his eyes, ( _ya you said that cuz your brain was telling you you have to say that)_

'I will keep this for you, until you are ready to have it back,' Cam whispered to Johnny.

'One other thing, we found the video of the night of the supposed murder on MW's computer. It proves that Johnathon is truly innocent! Cameron seemed to lose his breath as his breathing hitched and he started to cough a bit.

'Are you sure'? He finally got out.

'Yes, Deakins is working that angle and is trying to get a court case. She is doing everything within her power. Just as we promised, the FBI is going to help Johnny get out and stay out of prison. We got this!'

Ya, but look at what she put him through? All of us…' Cam said.

'Yes, but you would have never met me,' Kay said as she approached him and squatted down to meet his gaze. She picked up his hand and gently kissed it.

'Very true,' he responded with a weary smile.

'Ok, well I have to get home,' Mike said. 'Do either of you need anything?'

'No, we are good." Kay said, and with that, he left.

A bit later another doctor came in to check on Johnathon. She introduced herself as Dr. Green. She made small talk with the team and even commented on how she had once seen 'The Amazing Cameron Black show and was mesmerized by his illusions.' Cam seem to blush a bit and thanked her for the kind words.

She did take the time to comment on how tired Cameron looked, and that maybe he should go back to his room for a while to rest. His response was the same, 'No, 'm good.'

The conversation continued with her also explaining that she was on call the first night that Cameron was in the hospital. That brought a puzzled look from Kay as she replayed that night in her head.

'Ya, I have to admit, I think I was pretty out of it then. That fever really whipped my butt.'

'Of course, I understand. Are you feeling better now?"

'Well, I was…..,' he said as he directed his attention to Johnathon. 'How is he?'

'He is stable. Let's look at his wound,' she said as she sly smile. She lifted up his gown to reveal his abdomen, covered in white bandages with small blood stains on it. She checked the tape and pulled the blankets back up.

Key interrupted, 'I'm sorry, Dr. What did you day your name was again?'

'Dr. Green,' she replied as she put her stethoscope to Johnny's chest to listen to his heartbeat. She smiled again as she listened for what seemed like a long time, a very long time.

'Is he Ok?' asked Cameron with a very concerned look upon his face.

'Yes, I just wanted to give good listen." reassuring Cameron.

'I'm asking Dr. B to meet us here to discuss Johnathon's recovery,' said Kay to Dr. Green.

As Kay finished speaking, Dr. Green's pager went off. 'Oh, I need to answer this call. I'll catch up with you and Dr. B later. Ok? she turned to leave, but did say, "Oh, by the way, I'll leave my card here on the bedside table, in case you have any questions for me later.'

Kay couldn't help herself. She quickly rounded the bed to the other side, and grabbed the card as Dr. Green hurried out of the room.

She gave Cam a quick look and read it out loud. 'MW- Master of Deception' I just wanted to be sure that Johnathon is Ok and that I got to hear and feel his heartbeat one more time. He chose you over me. Cameron, you win the game.'

Kay ran out of the room with Gunter and Jordan following closely. Cameron nearly strangled himself getting caught on the oxygen tubing before throwing it off, and trying to catch up. Dina remained with Johnathon, thinking her high heels weren't exactly made for running anyway.

The team flew down the hallway and was finally greeted by Dr.B and the security team. The Deception team split up and searched all over. Security reviewed the cameras and found the doctor disguise and wig discarded in a room and another person, a man had emerged. Clearly MW was a master of deception! She had given them the slip again.

Dr. B took Cam firmly by the arm. He was bending over huffing and puffing and clearly very winded from his brief hustle down the hallway. Dr. B stayed within while the others continued to search. 'Im fine…..need to help. I need to find her,' he sputtered out. He finally squatted down to continue to catch his breath, and stop the room from spinning. Dr. B grabbed a nearby wheelchair and helped him into it.

'Come on, you are going back to your room. You need a break!

'I don't want to go back to my room, I don't need a break. Who knows what MW might have done if we were not there. I need to stay with Johnny!'

'Dina is with him, and I'm about to go back and check on him,' he said as they arrived at Cameron's door.

'Besides, it looks like Dr. White is here to talk to you.' Dr. B. nodded to his colleague, paused and quietly and turned to leave the two.

'Oh come on. No no no! I don't have time for this today.' Cam said still sounding very winded and out of breath, even while wearing the oxygen.

'You need to make time.'

'Did you hear? They found Johnny. He is in the ICU'

'Yes, I heard, but we still need to talk.'

''No you're wrong, I don't need to talk anymore, Johnny came back!'

'He was brought back. SHOT!'

'Same thing.'

'Not exactly.'

'Please, I need to get back to Johnny.'

'Ok, I'll take you back, but we still need to continue to talk at some point, Ok? -If your friends sense anything wrong, I'm going to make them promise to call me. If you feel overwhelmed too…..'

Cameron cut her off, 'OK, Ok Sure thing. Can we just go back now?' Dr. White started the trip back to the ICU, but continued the conversation until they arrived.

'Cameron, your really need to take care of yourself. You need to eat, and sleep and take the medicines that you are supposed to take.'

'Ok, Ok. I get it, really I do. I know I made a mistake the yesterday, but I'm good now.'

'and I still want to talk with you on a regular basis, maybe even with Johnathon,' she continued.

'Johnny? No way, he won't.

'Prison can change people. Let's wait till he wakes up to discuss that? Ok?'

As they arrived she cautioned him, 'and remember you are not rid of me yet. Take it easy and I'll see you later.'

* * *

'Cameron!' his head jerked up and his eyes snapped open. 'You are falling asleep every time I look at you. Let me take you back to your bed.' Kay said empathetically.

'No No , I'm fine. I'm staying here.'

'What good are you if you overdue it and get sick again?'

'But I'm much better.'

'Yes you are, and we want to keep you that way,'

'I will stay with him,' Dina chimed in.

'and so will I,' Gunter quickly added, both staring and nodding at Cameron to head out the door.

'Come on Cam,' Kay said as she laid her hand on his chest. I don't want to risk your health too. You can be back in two minutes if yo need to be'

'Why can't I just sleep here.'

'You need a bed, you need to heal. You can't keep your eyes open. Dina will call if anything changes.'

'ANYHTING!' Cam strongly repeats.

'Yes, Cameron, Anything!' Dina agrees.

He closed his eyes and nods. Gunter instinctively helped him up and back into the wheelchair and Kay brought him back to his room. Ginger, his nurse, greets him and says, 'nice of you to join us. I was thinking we weren't friends anymore.'

'He gave a soft chuckle, climbed in the bed and quickly fell asleep.

He woke up to his phone ringing. Actually both his and Kay's were ringing. He answered it to hear Dina telling him that Johnathon was waking up.

'Kay, we gotta go,' as he climbed out of the bed and jumped in the wheelchair that was right next to his bed. 'Oh! Damn! wait..these stupid monitors! Do I really still need these?' he said as he called for someone to unhook him and they hurried off.

When they arrived, Johnathon looked so much better. The breathing tube was gone and his bed was sitting up a bit. The blankets had been tucked up under his arms with his hands gently resting on top of each other, on the blankets. He looked like he was completely peaceful, except that his leg still had the contraption on it that looked like it was from the dark ages.

This time Cameron jumped out of the the wheelchair and sat on the edge of the bed with him. Dr. B. started attaching the nasal cannula to Cameron's face, who quickly swatted at it, "I don't need that."

'Yes you do. Again, I'm not gonna have you pass out. This room is only for Johnathon Black and we are not going to have to take care of Cameron Black in it. So just behave and deal with it. OK?'

Kay put her arm around Cameron for support, gently caressing the back of his head where the stitches had been, The stress of the situation must have weighed on Cameron, because his cough came back with a vengeance. Gunter poured him some ice water to help settle that down and Cam quickly sipped on it as he continued to stare at Johnathon as he maneuvered the coin between his fingers.

Dr. B. gently nudged Johnny's shoulder to see if he wold wake up. Nothing. 'I'm sure he will wake up soon,' he said.

'He is just in charge like he always is,' Gunter chimed in.

Dina smiled and gave him peck on the cheek, 'Whenever you are ready darling, you can open your dreamy blue eyes.' She seemed to blush ever so slightly as she locked eyes with Mike,

Mike blew if off with his comment, ' Ya everyone is waiting.'

The imteraction did not escape Cameron, who seemed to cough or choke on the water and ended up spilling a few drops on Johnathon's arm, which he quickly wiped off, but not before it seemed to cause Johnny to stir.

'Oh, no. Shoot, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Johnny,' Cam said.

At first a tiny low moan escaped his lips as they parted, Cameron squeezed his hand, 'Johnny it's me. I'm right here.' Suddenly a terrified look of fright came over Cameron. He let go of Johnathon's had like it was an electrified current.

'Oh Dina, you should be the one to talk to him. I need to go over there, away from him' he said as he abruptly jumped off the edge of the bed. _(remember-he hates you)._ He tripped again on the tubing, actually hitting the floor unceremoniously, causing everyone to react. They swarmed to scoop him up as his grimaced and swore out loud.

Gunter and Mike grabbed him in a very unbecoming way and helped him to his feet while Kay grabbed the wheelchair to sit him in it.

At this point Johnathon opened his eyes and began to focus on the commotion. He reached out to touch Cameron and that's when Dina noticed that he was awake.

She was the first to return his reach and with that he whispered, 'Cam'. It was in such a soft voice, it was almost too quiet to hear.

Cameron's head sprung up and both Gunter and Mike, whose backs were to Johnny, turned around quickly at hearing the voice. They swiftly got Cameron situated in the wheelchair and pushed it right up to Johnathon, so he could see his brother's face.

Dr. B broke the moment. "Johnathon are you in pain?' He quietly nodded 'no'. He coughed a bit and Dr. B gave him a few ice chips to soothe his throat.

'Wh…Where….' mumbled Johnathon as he clearly reached for Cameron.

Cameron quickly spoke, 'Shhh you are fine. You're gonna be fine,' as Cam held his hand. Johnny weakly pulled his own hand back and paused.

 _(Oh no he hates me.) (he doesn't want me here)( shit my side hurts)_

Slowly Johnathon's hand raised up to touch Cam's face , briefly touching the Oxygen tubing. 'Don't worry about this. It's nothing. I'm fine.' He sort of whispered the response, his voice was very thick with emotion.

Dina instinctively started caressing his head, maybe as a distraction. "Shhh, Johnathon, you are Ok. everyone is ok. you are Ok. Shhh.' His eyes closed and he fell back asleep with everyone staring at him.

Cameron sat back grabbing at his side, which he banged into the bed when he fell, pulling up the gown to look at the injury. Dr. B came around and looked at him. 'Show me where it hurts?"

'I'm fine, I just knocked it pretty good. I wanted to see it was bleeding, but it's fine. I'm fine.'

'Let's pull the recliner over here and have you sit in it and put some ice on it. Can you get up?'

'Ya, I think so.'

But Gunter sprung to his side and helped him up and the rest the team pulled the Wheelchair out and slipped the recliner right behind him and slowly helped him into it. No one noticed that Johnathon was again watching the sequence of events. They were too busy helping Cam.

Ice was brought in and positioned on his ribs. Cam jumped a bit and winced, but relaxed as the numbness set in. The oxygen was again adjusted so it wasn't too tight and with that everyone sighed a sign of relief and stepped back allowing Cameron to lock eyes with Johnny. As soon as he realized that Johnny was looking at him, Cam's brain immediately went into overdrive with so many thoughts running through his head.

( _Sit back. Be cool Be cool. Don't crowd his space. He probably doesn't want you here! Don't cry Don't cry Don't let him see you bite your lip. DON'T CRY! Stay cool. BREATHE-BREATHE He hates you! remember. God I love my brother. relax relax. He'll be Ok without you. Just sit back.)_ '


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. B saw that Johnathon had opened his eyes and came around to the other side of the bed, 'Johnathon, you're in the hospital. You got hurt.'

Johnathon blinked slowly as he tried to focus on the man that was talking to him.

'Johnathon, I am Dr. Brown. I've been taking care of you. You hurt your belly and leg, but you're going to be just fine. You should go back to sleep now. Are you hurting anywhere?'

He slowly moved his head from side to side while he whispered—'No'.

Dina took to caressing his head over and over as he drifted off to sleep.

Kay approached Cameron noticing that he had tears streaming down his face and was visibly shaking as he reached out and put his hand on Johnathon's. The stretch seemed to cause a great deal of pain. He winced as let out a soft moan . Kay guided him back into the recliner and rubbed his head just as Dina was still doing for Johnathon.

'Cameron, you need to go back to your own room and rest. You don't look so good right now,' Dr. B. said.

'Come on, I'll take you back,' Kay gently offered.

'He is going to be out of it for a while,' Dr. B said. 'He is going to be sedated and sleep for a while. You need to get some rest or I'm going to sedate you too,' he offered a weak smile at his bad joke. 'Seriously, you don't look good. I know that bruise on your ribs has got to smart right now and you have hardly eaten or gotten any sleep since Johnathon's surgery.'

He laid his hand on Cameron's forehead. 'I think you are hot. '

'Everyone thinks I'm hot,' he quipped back.

He grabbed a thermometer, 'open up' and he slid it under Cameron's tongue and picked up his wrist to check his pulse.

'Can you just be Johnathon's doctor for a minute and not mine?'

'Shh—no! Lucky you!—you are both stuck with me,' they glanced at the thermometer as it beeped.

'You have a fever again.' I'm going to change your activity order to bedrest, now please go back get some rest, it really is doctor's orders.' He paused watching Cameron debate in his head how to handle this. Finally he continued, ' I''ll come give you an update a bit later. and don't give Kay or the staff any trouble. Now let's get you back in the wheelchair.'

Cameron slowly pushed himself up and gave Dr. B a death stare as he did it. He paused at one point and bend down and whispered into Johnathon's ear, ' OK Johnny, sleep well, and don't you cause any trouble. See ya when you wake up.' He watched for any signs of acknowledgement, but there were none.

* * *

'AHH ...home sweet home. I think I'll sit on the couch'.

'What do you not understand about bedrest? Now get in there!' Kay helped Cameron into the bed and quickly pulled up the side rails and smiled at him.

'NO. Really! Put them down! I won't fall!' he exclaimed as he shook them a bit, which caused him to wince at the obvious pain it caused

'Hey Master Escape Artist, don't you try to slip past me!' He rolled his eyes at her.

'Cameron...just take a nap and when you wake up and feel better, we can go back to Johnathon's room.'

'I can't sleep. I'm not tired, and I'm definitely worried about Johnny. I need to know what's going on! Whenever I have gotten hurt, I always wanted him there, especially if I woke up the hospital. The best times was when he wore a disguise.'

'Hey! Maybe i can use a disguise to deceive Dr. B?!'

'Maybe you could, but you won't deceive me or Dina or the rest of the team,' she said as she gently guided him back down onto the soft mattress. 'Come on, lets watch a movie. Want me to sit here with you?'

'Absolutely!' and Kay put the side rail down and climbed in as he scooted over. She flipped through the stations over and over, finally saying-'Cam, pick something to watch.'

'You know I don't care, I cant focus on anything except my last conversation with Johnny."

'I don't want to escape with you….' he whispered.

'Soon enough you will be able to talk to him about that with him.'

'He looked so hateful and angry.'

'Knock knock-Can I come in? It was Violet, 'How are you feeling today? Dr. B. asked me to check your vitals and give you some Tylenol and start some fluids through your IV. He said you had a bit of a temperature earlier and doesn't want it to get worse.'

Kay jumped out of the bed, as she wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his arm and attached the pulse ox.

Kay reached over and gently put her hand on his forehead. 'Oooh, your hand is nice and cool,' he said.

'No, you are just really hot,' she replied.

'People keep telling me that'' he smelled at her. Violet also smiled as she gave him the Tylenol with a large glass of water. 'Now lets see the IV, so I can get this started and you can get some rest.

'OOH —- that's cold' he exclaimed, as he felt the fluid start infusing into him.

Violet, just smiled and said 'that's cuz you are hot.' and they all smiled and Cam blushed a bit. 'now, get some rest.'

'I told you, I'm just not sleepy.'

'Are you in pain?

'not anymore than what seems to have become the norm.'

'I'm gonna leave this pulse on on your finger, while you try to rest. Close your eyes.'

Cameron nodded, but watched her leave.

Kay said, "I have an idea. How about another back rub?'

'That's too much work. I'm fine.'

'You're not fine, Cameron. This whole experience bites. You don't deserve any of this. Johnathan should have never been in prison. You should be a famous magician.'

'Hey wait! I am a famous magician!.'

She sat on the edge of his bed once more, taking his hand in hers looking into his eyes as she continued, 'Ok…..but you have had a little black cloud over you for years. You don't deserve this awful mess. It's really my pleasure to help you feel better. I don't want to be just an FBI agent to you. I want to be more than that. Cameron…..now what do ya say?' She said as she lifted up the sheet to allow him to adjust and turn over. ' I know you have got to be tired. You look really tired, I can see it in your eyes.. Ya look worn out.'

She laid the bed down watching for signs of approval or rejection. He finally slowly turned over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows.

'NO! Come on, lie down'

''Bossy aren't you?

'Just relax and do it Cameron, she whispered as she adjusted his pillows.

'Close you eyes.'

She put on some soft ocean wave sounds on her phone and turned off the lights. She grabbed a cold washcloth and gently put in on his forehead, covering his eyes, 'So just relax. listen to me. listen to my voice, listen to my words.' She spoke slowly and quietly.

'You have so much running through your head. Just stop thinking and listen to me. Breathe with me. Breathe in with me…that's it….now breathe out. Just clear your head and listen to my voice. Come on, breathe in again with me..nice and slow and let it out.'

She moved from kneeling by his head and gently caressing his head to sitting at the edge of the bed where she could get a better angle to begin to massage his back.

She softly put her hands on his shoulder after untying the gown and exposing his back began to gently massage it, avoiding any healing injuries. She kept talking to him and she could easily feel the tension leave. She could feel him complying with her requests to follow her breathing, She could feel him melting into slumber.

She removed the cloth from his forehead as she finished, and he briefly opened his eyes at the change. His eyes were completely unfocused and distant, She rubbed his hairline and hushed him and he closed them again and drifted off to sleep.

Kay pulled the sheet back on him and settled down on the couch for a nap. _man am I tired and I'm not sick or injured. How could he think he wasn't tired? He just needed to turn his mind off and relax,_ she thought as the ocean sounds lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Dr. B. gently sat on Cameron's bed whispering to Kay, waiting for Cam to wake up. He had come to discuss Johnathon's recovery with him and give him an update. Kay laid her hand on his forehead and smiled at the lack of heat. Dr. B took the opportunity to listen to Cameron's chest and watch the monitor that was still on his finger.

'He is definitely improving, but he is not going anywhere for a while longer. Fevers are a common part of recovery. Don't worry , he has just been on a crazy ride for the past week or so.'

'Kay smiled as Cameron started to stir. 'Hey there…,'She said to him as he opened his eyes slowly, realizing that they were not alone.

'Are you feeling better after you got some sleep?' Dr.B asked.

'I think so'.

'Let's check you temperature again,' he said as he slipped the thermometer under Cameron's tongue.

''Perfect! No more fever. You were probably dehydrated, you need to keep drinking or we will need to keep the fluids going.'

Both Kay and him nodded understanding.

'So now that you are on the road to recovery, let's talk about Johnathon. This caused a look of concern to appear on Cam's face and he bolted up in the bed.

'Hey relax! Sit back.'

'So he is fine first of all.' Cam breathed a deep sigh of relief.

''In fact he is improving. His vital signs are stable and his labs are improving.'

'Is he awake?' Cam asked.

'No, we still have him on pretty high doses of pain meds. He awakens for a few seconds or maybe minutes and falls right back to sleep. Dina and Gunter are with him.'

'I would like to take him back to the OR to fix his leg, as I said he is more stable and should be able to handle the surgery. Then he can really start the path to his own recovery.'

Cam nodded. 'Are you sure he is ready?'

"Yes as I said, he is more stable now.'

'When will he have the surgery?'

'I have the OR booked for 2 hours from now.'

'You can come and see him until we take him back and then you should come back here and rest some more. I will come and talk to you here instead of the surgery waiting room when it's over.'

'Ok-let's go' as Cameron practically jumped into the wheelchair,

* * *

Johnathon was still sleeping as they arrived. Cameron sat on the edge of the bed that Dina had just vacated. The two brothers were left alone.

'Johnny can you here me? Johnny! Johnathon?' he said as he held his hand. He sighed as there was no reaction.

'Hey Bro, I am so sorry for letting you down. You have NEVER let me down. You always made sure everything went down without a hitch,….I really thought that Kay and I….Well... that the team would figure out MW and get you out…and well, we couldn't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I understand why you hate me.'

'I know that you don't think that there is a life for you now, but there is! Whatever you want, you got it.'

'Mike and Deakins are working on getting you exonerated. You just need to get better.. They are gonna fix you leg now and you'll be escaping from…I mean doing anything you want to do super soon.'

'I'm sorry Johnny. I'll always be here for you. I love you.' Cam said, resting his head on Johnny's hand.

'ove you too. G'd nigh'.' Johnny mumbled.

Cam popped his head up. 'Johnny wake up! Can you hear me?'

But Johnathon didn't awaken again. Cam sat smiling at him. ( _Could it be the drugs?) he thought._

Cam wasn't done. He gently shook his shoulder and picked his hand up to squeeze it.

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows and eyes fluttered opened briefly before closing again. '5 more minutes, Cam. I'm tired,' he again mumbled.

'I know Johnny, you go back to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up.'

Johnny nodded and he quickly was sleeping again.

 _(he doesn't seem mad to me)_

Cameron pulled the blanket up to his chin and tucked them around him snuggly and just watched his brother for a few minutes.

Dr. B came in. 'Ok we are ready for him,' and they wheeled him out.

Cam patted him on the shoulder and rubbed his hairline for a brief second, 'Sleep well Johnny.'

Dina gave him a peck on the cheek and Gunter said a quick prayer and off he went .

'He is in good hands,' Kay said as she hugged Cameron.

Mike decided that it was a good time to home for a bit. Gunter and Jordan decided it was time to force Dina to back to the Archives for a while to refresh. They knew that Kay would call as soon as she heard something.

'Kay, you should go home too,' Cam told her.

'I'm fine,' she replied.

'or you could always go hang at the Archives if you want. Anything is more comfortable than the couch in my room.'

'What are you talking about? That couch is just grand! So much better than the one in the FBI lounge. Don't knock it 'till you try it,' she finished.

'I will be fine if you leave me. I **can** be by myself. I won't do anything stupid, I promise.' He pulled her into a gentle hug and she returned the gesture and guided his head onto her shoulder. He held her for a long while. Finally Kay had to peep to see if he was asleep on her shoulder. He wasn't, and he smiled back at her, seeming to read her mind.

'Come on, let's go sit on your comfy couch,' she said as she lead him back to the wheelchair and took him back to his room.

* * *

They sat comfortably next to one another on the couch. Cameron could see out the window from his angle and seemed to be mesmerized by the skyline. Kay broke the silence. 'Should I guess what you are replaying in your head?'

'No need to guess. I'm sure you know… Thanks for staying with me,' he said as he leaned on her shoulder. She leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek, 'Anytime, Cameron.' He looked her in the eyes and gently returned the kiss. After another small tender kiss, he quickly pulled away. ' Hey no Kay. I might make you sick. What if I'm contagious?'

'You're not. If you were they would make us all wear masks.' She paused. 'That's not an excuse to stop this, ya know.' He kissed her again as his answer to her comment.

'This could be a great way to pass time. We should have tried this ages ago,' She said in-between kisses.

They were interrupted by a knock. It was Violet, who effectively stopped all Distraction-like activity.

'Hi Camron, Dr. B. wanted me to let you know that the surgery is starting now and as soon as he is done, he will come update you, but don't expect to hear from him for hours. I wanted to get your vital signs and check if you needed anything now, so that I don't have to bother you and you can rest.'

Cameron nodded and sat back on the couch to catch his breath for a second as Kay got up.

'Would you mind hopping into the bed? The monitors don't reach the couch….or you can move to the recliner if you prefer,' she paused.

He thought for a minute. 'Or I guess I can go get a portable monitor, if you don't feel like moving.'

'No. No. the bed is fine. I'm fine. I just needed a minute to work up to moving.'

'Are you feeling Ok?' Violet asked.

''Are you in pain? or short of breath?'

'No'

'You do sound a bit winded. Can I help you up?'

'No, really I'm fine, ' as he climbed into the bed.

Violet quickly checked his Heart rate and listened to his breathing and found that they were faster than normal, but she chalked it up to the anxiety of his brother having surgery. She went to tie his gown when Cameron said, 'Oh just leave it, I think i'll take a shower.'

'Ok do you have everything you need?' She asked.

He nodded, and she left.

Kay approached the bed and gave him a peck on the forehead. 'Come on, Ill help you into the shower.'

'I'm not taking a shower now.'

'Oh really? You lied?

'I deceived,' he said pulling her back down next to him.

She put her hand on his cheek and reached around to the back of his head and gently pulled him in for a another kiss.

They kissed and whispered to each other until Kay finally said it. 'I love you Cameron. I always want to be with you.'

'I love you too Kay!'

They kissed deeply and passionately until Cameron lost his breath and started coughing and panting and sat up.

Kay immediately looked concerned and gave him some water. She caressed his chest and forehead and 'hushed' him as she realized how fast his breathing was. 'Shhhh. Take it easy. Relax. I shouldn't have let it get this far, ' She said looking over his cherry red complexion as she could feel his heart pounding quickly. He reached up and held onto her wrist and she looked at his, puzzled.

'If you get feel my heart pounding, I want to see if yours is racing too.' Kay felt the warmth come over her own face and realized she was probably blushing too.

Finally she said to him, 'Do you want to take that shower now?

'Ya, I definitely need one.'

She smiled and was certain that if she wasn't blushing before, she was now.

She helped him up and gave him a peck on the check and sat on the comfy couch, where she fell asleep.

He emerged and looked at her, climbed back into bed and watched her as his mind drifted back to Johnny and his surgery and the upcoming discussion he planned to have with his twin. The dreaded conversation. He was so happy to the company. She helped him stay present...in the moment. He actually let a tiny smile come across his face.

He said a quick prayer and closed his eyes as he awaited for news of Johnny.


	8. Chapter 8

Cameron started to stir as the nurse came to check his vital signs and attach the Antibiotics to the IV. The extra presence in the room awakened Kay as well, and she quietly joined the nurse at Cameron's bedside, awaiting for his eyes to focus on her as she lovingly caressed his bangs off of his forehead. He quietly mumbled, " Am I waking up or falling asleep?'

'That's up to you." Kay responded as she watched his eyes blink very slowly as if he was forcing them to open each time.

'Mmmm, feels nice,' he cooed.

'Then go to sleep, Cameron. I'll be here when you are ready to wake up,' she said as she continued to sooth his head until he was asleep .

The nurse finished her tasks and they both stepped toward the door so that kay could inquire about news on Johnathon.

'No, I haven't seen Dr. B yet, but I am sure that as soon as he can, he will come here to talk to you,'

'OK, just curious.'

'His vital signs were good, right?'

'His temperature, oxygen levels and heart rate are all back to normal, but his lungs still sound crappy. Of course, sleep and antibiotics are going to help take care of that too, and he might as well get those now, because I doubt he will rest once Johnathon is out of surgery.'

'AGREED' Kay exclaimed.

* * *

While sitting on the couch again, Kay started to review her emails. and saw a high priority classified email about Johnathon's new hearing. The judge had reviewed the evidence on the flash drive and wanted to set up a meeting with the prosecuting attorney. She grabbed Cameron's phone and started looking through his email. ( _I can't believe he doesn't even have a password —so trusting)_. She finds multiple emails from the defending attorney trying to reach Cameron or Johnny. He had received a copy and so had the prosecuting attorney. He said it was only a matter of time—days really until they should expect the Johnathon Black would be exonerated.

She sat back and pushed back the thoughts of her last interaction with Johnathon Black at the Archives. She put that into the deepest part of her memory and allowed the good news to sink in. The news that would hopefully would bring peace to Cameron. She sat back and smiled, actually giggled out loud as she realized that those email were already a few days old.

She quickly sent a text to Deakins for an update.

Her mind was swimming at the possibility that Johnathon would never have to go back to prison and how happy Cam and the team would be. Her face was beaming with pure joy. _(Maybe something good to talk about…..something good to think about…..no longer pain, sorrow, injury, depression, deception, incarceration, fear, anger, rage…all those terrible emotions could be enveloped and thrust out of the Black Twins lives. Maybe …just maybe…_ )

Her day dream was interrupted by Dr.B.

He sat down on the edge of Cameron's bed and started talking to Kay about the surgery. Kay immediately interrupted him and asked for an update about Cam. 'When can he be released?' she whispered.

He put his stethoscope on Cam's chest and listened while he continued to sleep. He reviewed the charting on the computer and checked the monitors. 'It looks like he still is not getting enough oxygen when he is up and about. He needs to continue to use the portable oxygen and finish the course of IV antibiotics and we can check an Xray…..so I would think a couple of more days and then he can be released.

Kay was relieved to hear the good news. 'Is Johnathon Ok?'

'Yes; the surgery went as expected.'

'Great! Then lets wake up Cam and tell him.' Kay whispered. She pulled back the blankets off of his feet and started to massage them, careful to not to tickle him. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

'Hey Sunshine, ' he started, and then realized that Dr. B was next to him.

'So Cam, I wanted to give up an update on your brother. Cameron looked at him with great interest and wide eyes, 'Everything went well. He is out of surgery. We were able repair his leg , reinforcing it with metal and he is in the recovery room, resting. He will go to the ICU overnight and then will be moved to a regular room and maybe start some Physical Therapy tomorrow'

'Thats fantastic news! Is he awake?

'He is very drowsy, but yes is awake and arousable.'

'Has he asked about me?' Cam quietly inquired.

'No, he hasn't, but he has been very sick from the anesthesia. He has been throwing up a lot, so it hasn't ben the best of times for him.'

'Can I see him now? I don't want him to be alone.'

'In a few minutes. Kay can you call the others and let them know the news so they can come back here? I actually want to talk to Cameron for a few minutes.'

Kay left and made the call.

'Cameron, first of all, I want to do a check up because I doubt you will let me examine you once you get back to Johnathan. Ok?'

'Sure, no problem, and he followed the instructions of Dr. B.

When Dr. B. was done checking him over and seeing how the bruised ribs were progressing, he brought up the subject of Dr. White. 'She tells me that your haven't talked to her anymore. I made you an appointment for next week. You should be feeling much better by then. You do know that some of the pills that you have been taking are for depression. Right?'

'Ya, I know. She told me.'

' You need to promise you will continue to take them, even if you feel fine. And you need to go see her next week. Ok?'

'Fine.'

'The meds do seem to be helping, don't you think?' Dr. B asked.

'Ya, I guess, but I really think it all has to do with the fact that Jonny is ok, and the team is back together, and my relationship with Kay has made me happier too, ' he sheepishly admitted.

Kay came back in and announced, 'Hey, I just found out that the judge exonerated Johnathon! It's over Cam! It's over,' and she rushed toward him and they embraced in a long hug and she held him while he sobbed, overflowing with emotion.

Finally he broke the embrace and asked, 'how can this be?'

'It's been moving along this whole time. The judge got the footage. The attorneys met and they emailed and left you voicemails, but you were sick and hurt and didn't respond. they moved ahead with Deakins approval. Dina had been made aware based on her relationship with Johnathon at the time of his arrest, and she encouraged the process to continue. The footage was so clear that they really didn't need you or Johnathon to testify. Both attorneys agreed to drop the charges and go after MW.'

'Did you tell the team yet?'

'No, you can tell them.'

'That's wonderful news,' Dr. B said, as he noted the changes in the monitors and put the Nasal Cannula back on Cameron. 'How about you do your best to settle down for a few minutes and by then Johnathon should be ready for visitors. Come on now. You know the drill. Slow deep breaths and try to relax.'

'Just can't believe it's finally over,' as a few last tears streamed down his cheeks.

'It is,' Kay whispered.

'TA-DA, she whispered again as she held his cheek in her hand.

He smiled, well let's go see Johnny.

* * *

They arrived in Johnathon's room and Kay pushed Cam's wheelchair right up to the bed. Johnathon was still sleeping and Cameron had the chance to just take in the scene. His older brother was always so strong, but now he was lying there with IVs and Oxygen and looking so pale against his dark hairline. He could see the how big his leg looked under the blanket. He cringed as he thought about the pain that must have all caused.

'Johnny, I'm here. I told you I would be,' Cam whispered into Johnny's ear as he laid his hand on Johnny's chest to feel the rise and fall and to try to match his own breathing to that of his brother.

'You're late.' Johnny replied dully.

'OMG, you are awake! Thank Goodness! Are you Ok? Are you in any pain?'

''m fine' he said as he opened his eyes to look at Cameron, suddenly squinting curiously as Cam reached down to squeeze his hand and then reach around to slid his hand under his brother's neck and held him in a gentle hug. Cameron realized that Johnny wasn't hugging back and pulled himself upright.

'Hey, sorry, maybe I should go….I'm so glad you are going to be Ok.'

Johnathon looked at Cameron and then to Kay and back to Cam. 'What are you talking about? That hug hurt my stomach. That's all. You don't need to leave,' he said as he reached out to hold Cameron's hand. Cam smiled and quickly grabbed both of his hands and gazed into his twins eyes, silently speaking volumes.

'Cameron, what happened to you? Why are you using oxygen too? or are you just trying to to look exactly like me? Hospital gown, Oxygen and even an IV. Everyone knows there are two of us. You can drop the get up.'

Dr. B. stepped up and told Johnathon about Cameron's pneumonia. and Kay filled in about the injury. 'He has been our guest for about a week, but he is doing much better.'

'A Week!' , exclaimed Johnathon. 'I'm gonna kill her when I get my hands on her. Who broke your ribs! Tell me! This wasn't supposed to happen. You shouldn't have gotten hurt!'

''m fine now Johnny. Shh! take it easy. I'm fine.' Kay got me out and I'm fine.' He smiled at Johnny and continued to lighten the mood, ' If you hadn't had the leg injury, we could have pulled the best deceptions on the staff.' It could have been awesome!—Oh ,but of course, only if you were interested in doing something like that.'

Johnny suddenly realized what Cam was talking about. He bit his lip, closed his eyes and took a deep breath,

'Johnny, Are you OK?' Cam quickly asked as he saw the vivid change in his brother. 'Johnny?"

'No I am the opposite of OK. You need to know that I Love you. It's always been you and me. I'm not ready to change that. You need to know that.' He said all of those words with his eyes closed. Suddenly he looked exhausted. He didn't open his eyes again, as Cameron caressed his head and studied his face intently.

'I know Johnny. I get it. Take a nap, you need to rest. We are ok.' Johnny squeezed Cam's hand as he drifted off to sleep. 'I'll be here when you wake up. I won't be late. cuz I'm not leaving.'

The nurses checked on him frequently. The team arrived and awaited for him to wake up again. Whenever he stirred, he seemed to reach out to check that Cam was still with him, and he seemed happy. Both twins seemed happy.

One time Johnathon was awakened by Cameron's coughing and quickly went into big brother mode. ' Hey are you Ok?'

'That's my line!' Cam quipped back after taking few deep breaths. 'Seriously Cam, Are you Ok?' he asked again as Kay stepped in to make sure that the oxygen was still in place.

'Hush,' Cam interjected, 'how are you feeling?'

'I feel better, I guess. I don't really have any pain, I'm just tired.

'Are you still nauseous?'

'No, I think the medications that they are giving are helping.'

'Perfect,' Dina quickly added. 'Think your stomach could handle seething in it? They brought you a tray of fantastic jello, broth, Italian ice and good ol' Ginger Ale,' she continued as she started to open the containers. Johnathon took a sip of the Ginger Ale, enjoying the cold sweet taste. He sampled some of everything and was finished when he sat back, relaxed into the pillows and smelled. 'I really love you all. Thank you for being here and helping me.'

"Johnny, I need to talk to you about something,' Cam started.

'No NO! you are not gonna ruin this for me', he scowled at Cam.

'Johnny, relax,' Dina quickly started as she put her hand on his to steady him, 'you are gonna make yourself sick.'

'Johnny just listen, it's a …Cam continued as Johnny quickly put his hands over his ears.

'Fine, you stubborn ….' He quickly grabbed a piece of note paper and used the tiny hospital pencil and wrote in big letters, "You are Free.— No more jail" and slid in front of his eyes.

Johnathon quickly stopped all childish behaviors and with eyes wide open, listened intently to to the explanation from Cam, Kay and Mike. The discussion ended in a giant group hug, protecting both Cam and Johnny's injuries from the ordeal. Happiness dripping from the interaction. Johnny could hardly control his emotions, but the pain from his IVs, his recent surgeries and the monitors, quickly reminded him of all that he had gone through to get to this moment.

The monitors started beeping and alarming, and Dr. B quickly came in, and silenced them as he realized that the emotional conversation had taken place. He gave the same speech to Johnny that he had frequently given to Cam, ' Take some slow deep breaths and relax.' Kay jumped in and turned on the ocean sounds and helped Johnathon slow his breathing down, much to the amazement of the team.

As his breaths slowed and Cam held his hand, his eyes closed and he surprisingly drifted off to sleep exhausted from the events and emotional toll of the day. With this, the team stepped into the hall, leaving Cam to keep vigil with his brother.

The nurses put the recliner next to Johnny's bed and helped Cameron again get situated into it and adjusted the oxygen and covered both Black twins with blankets and checked on both of them throughout the night. Kay finally went home, driven by Mike, while the rest of them went to the Archives, deciding that a little space for the brothers would be the best medicine.

Cameron finally had his brother to look out for him, and Johnathon had his brother to help him find himself.

* * *

Morning came and after a through check up by Dr. B, Johnathon was deemed stable enough to be transferred out of the ICU for a few days until he could go home. The team arrived, freshly showered and with supplies for both of the brothers, hair products, shower gels, fresh clothes and a few other necessities. Cameron was exactly where they had left him, next to his brother, grinning ear to ear at the news that they could share a room, until he was released. Since Cameron had been in a private room up to that point, he also had to move, so everything that he had accumulated over the past week had to be moved as well, but that was no problem. Cameron was much more mobile that Johnathon was and he was delighted to help Johnny with anything that he needed. Johnny was allowed up and out of bed in a wheelchair and Cameron finished all of his medications and he had recovered enough that he was going to be discharged in the morning.

'Staying in this room with you has been the best days for me since Vegas.' said Cam.

''Ya, but now that you are going to leave me here we've got to talk. I need to explain the day that MW made her deal with the FBI ' Johnathon continued. He patted the side of his bed and Cam, joined him to hear the story.

'After you received the pen from Bruce Commons, he came to visit me to explain the whole Corvus Vale thing. He immediately recognized the photo as the key to the map room and he explained the William Archer connection. It seems that they carefully followed the family line of the Blacks, starting with our Great Grandfather, Alistar, and Ebineezar, our grandfather, and of course Sebastian. and finally us. Yes, he knew that Sebastian had twins. He knew all along, but had no intension of revealing our family secret. They knew everything.'

He continued, ' Bruce said he would help me with MW, but in return he wanted the map too. He explained the puzzle pieces, but he wasn't sure where the map room actually was or how the pieces actually fit into everything. She had the puzzle pieces, so we decided that I would play along with her and that he would get me out and we would split the fortune. 1/2 for us and 1/2 for Corvus Vale. He learned that MW had the only copy of the traffic footage so we definitely needed to get that. It was all part of the plan. Check the visitor logs, if you don't believe me. I had multiple visits as we planned the Deception.' Johnny paused for a minute and looked around the room gathering his strength to continue, ' The worse part was deceiving you.' He squeezed his brother's hand.

'Things didn't go as planned. The guard that we paid off to protect you got food poisoning. I'm not sure if it was intentional or accidental, but he puked and puked and got sent home and that's when your trouble started.'

'Why didn't you let me in on your plan?' Cam asked.

'We needed MW to completely let her guard down and show me the plans and evidence. Which she did, and she got sloppy when she learned that you were locked away in jail. She learned that Kay believed that you dumped her and so MW thought that the FBI was out of the picture. She believed that she had everything. When I contacted her to give her the map, although I had already given a copy to Bruce before I met up with her and he and his team was fast on the trail, that she thought that she had won the game'

'We stayed together briefly and followed the puzzle of the map. We knew that the feds were on our trail from tips that she had gotten from her network. The map didn't make sense. The beginning did and thats how I think the feds were able to track us down, but it didn't seem to go anywhere. I don't know….. I did get a text from Bruce and I don't think he ever tracked the fortune down either. At that point, I got my fortune, Freedom. That's all I need—and my family.'

'Cameron, I never wanted to hurt you, he said after taking a deep breath. 'I needed you to stay out of trouble. She got you shot, electrocuted, knocked you out and drugged you. I couldn't concentrate on my exoneration, MW and you all at the same time. Please understand, ' he pleaded.

'I do. I really do,' and Cameron handed Johnny his beloved coin back. 'I kept it in a safe place,' and the twins hugged again. 'What a story! Hopefully thats the end and the Feds will track down MW and she will rot in prison.' Thats the dream, Johnny boy!'

The rest of day progressed uneventfully, Johnny went to physical therapy, and Cam walked around without oxygen to prove he could leave without it. They ordered dinner for the the whole staff as a thank you for putting up with them. In other words they moved their wrap party sans alcohol to the hospital and their team all came as well.

In the morning, Cameron got dressed and the team arrived to take him home. 'Ya know Johnny, just cuz I am discharged, doesn't mean that I actually have to leave.'

'Oh yes you do. You need a shower at home and some nice time with Kay. I'll be fine. Besides, Dr. B said I can probably go home myself in a day of two, but I do expect you to bring me good food to eat! You are not getting off the hook that easily.'

'Gotcha ya!' You wish is my command.'

'But seriously, Cam, I heard Dr.B. You need to take it easy, rest, drink lots of non alcoholic fluids and chill yourself.' He pulled Cameron in a hug and whispered into his ear -'and take your pills- Dina mentioned the incident and Im going to make sure you never do anything that stupid again.' He smiled as he released him and continued to jovial conversation to the team.' Gunter said he was more that happy to hang out with me and we can order dinner. Don't worry, take care of yourself too.'

'Gee I'm starting to think you don't want me around.'

'Don't start with me, little brother, just take care and visit if you feel up to it.'

'Ok, I got it.' they fist bumped and Cameron was escorted out to Kay's awaiting car via one last wheelchair ride.

As Johnathon continued to recover and regained his strength, he was finally allowed to go home too, much to the excitement of everyone, 'Just like old times. The Black boys are in the house,' Dina exclaimed as she helped Johnny over to the couch and propped his feet up on the ottoman. Cam pulled out his favorite deck of cards and shuffled and Johnny started flipping his coin. Both had slightly mischievous looks about them, as they kept giving darting glances at their friends and each other.

'Hey you two—behave! No shenanigans yet.' Dina exclaimed.

'Yes Mom! We will definitely wait until tomorrow.' Cam said as he again glanced at Johnny.

The tone quieted and Cameron squared himself to look at Johnny. 'What do you want to do?'

Now—not necessarily now, but now that you have decided that you don't want to do magic.'

'I haven't really decided that. But I don't want to do magic shows in Vegas right now. I'm not even sure we could.'

'Well, Im sure we could….but that another story,'

'There is something else I want to tell you, 'Johnathon started. 'After I left you in jail, I came back to the Archives to pack my bag and thats when I met Kay, and told her I that I was done with the FBI.'

'Let's please not relive that,' Kay chimed in.

'Ya, I heard the story Johnny.'

'Ok well what you didn't hear was that before she arrived, I had opened the trunk again and when down the creepy staircase back into the creepy room. I realized that there was a second part of the map and the coin that Dad gave me was the key to that. Along with the code 1944. The year of the mint of that coin.'

He pulled it out, along with the copy of the original map and showed it to Cameron. The second part of the map made the first one clear as day. 'The first map was clearly a deception. the second map was the key to the fortune left by Allistar,' Johnny exclaimed.

'Let's take a road trip! he continued. 'I'm dying to get back on my Harley, which the physical therapist said would be possible soon.

'Wow! Hey Kay, are you in?' Cameron asked.

'Sure! Why not,' she replied.

How about the rest of you? Want to go on a road trip treasure hunt? Absolutely, couldn't keep us away.' They all chimed in.

'Lets take the RV." Cam suggested.

'The tour bus?" Johnny questioned'

'Sure, I'll have it repainted. There is room for all of us'

'Sounds like a plan.' An awesome plan using our special skill sets to decipher the map, find the treasure and maybe do a magic trick along the way.


End file.
